Accidental Marriage
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Usually when a woman ruins reationships, she has to suffer the wrath of a broken woman, but when Hinata ruins a relationship by mistake she suffers the wrath of a vengeful man - SasuHina Complete Epilogue will be up soon.
1. Breakup

**AN: Hello everyone so this is my new SasuHina story hope you enjoy it, I was inspired by the movie 'Accidental Husband' it has the same concept as the movie but with changes to make it my own :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (God know how many times I said that)**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Authors interruptions) **That's me woohoo**

* * *

><p>Accidental marriage<p>

"Oh it looks like we have a call, let's see what problem it is and hopefully I can help" a blue haired beauty spoke through the microphone in front of her, pushing a button on the large keyboard, the young beauty waited for the caller to speak. "Hello Hinata-san my name is Kiyomi and I have a huge love crisis" a nervous voice was amplified in the studio, the beauty just smiled "Hello Kiyomi-san I hope I can help you with whatever problem you have" her soft voice seemed to sooth Kiyomi because now she spoke with a bit of confidence, "Well you see, last week my boyfriend proposed to me and our relationship has been kinda rocky lately, he said with marriage everything will be fixed, but I don't think so" she stated sadly, Hinata frowned at this and she knew this girl was right, "How old are you sweety?", that question surprised the caller "Oh I'm 21."

Hinata sighed "Kiyomi, I'm sorry to say this but you are right if your relationship is rocky from the beginning how can you have a happy marriage, and young couples get divorced quickly, in America there a percentage of 56% of young couples who get divorced early. So in my opinion I think first you should stable your relationship then think about getting married. And honey your too young, enjoy life first then think about those ties because you don't know what might happen next" Hinata breathed as she heard a squeal from the other line, "Oh thank you so much Hinata-san they didn't lie when they said you are the best, thank you, you made my life better", Hinata smiled "Your welcome and I hope everything works well, good bye" cutting off the call Hinata blinked to see the producer signaling her to end the show since times up. Lifting a thumbs up Hinata neared her lips to the microphone "Well everyone looks like times up so I'll talk to you next week, have a great day" she chirped before lifting her hands on either side of her head, taking off the headphones. The young girl stood from her seat, walking out of the studio after waving good bye to her colleagues.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"…And honey your too young enjoy life first then think about tho-..",<strong>_ 'What a bunch of lies' a raven head thought turning off the radio in his car. Sighing and ruffling his hair a bit he sped through the high way trying to get home quicker, and after a long day in the fire brigade he just wanted to cuddle next to his girlfriend or what's he is hoping for his soon to be fiancé.

Reaching his house, he parked his black Porsche in the driveway and got off hurrying in the house eager to hear her answer. "Kiyomi I'm home" a smile tugged his lips seeing his girlfriend cuddled in a blanket watching TV, he walked towards her and sat beside her "Oh hi Sasuke" she said with less enthusiasm than she usually say it but he quickly dismissed it. "So did think about my proposal?" seeing his girlfriend frown at this he raised a brow questioning her. "Sasuke I've been meaning to tell you this, I can't get married to you, we're young and we have our whole lives to get married, so why the hurry?" her green eyes shifted to him, he was frowning not liking her answer "Who told you this?"

Kiyomi bit her lip "I called Hinata; the lady who fix relationships. I couldn't help but agree with her about getting married young, we need to fix relationship first then think about marriage, did you know 58% (Haha she got the percentage wrong!) of young couples get divorced early, you don't want that to happen to us do you?" she looked at him in the eye and she could see the hurt in his black orbs "So that was you on the radio who said our relationship is rocky?" he whispered, she bit her lip and nodded scared to use her voice.

Sasuke stood from the sofa, he felt so hurt that his girlfriend did this to him. Running a hand through his hair he turned to Kiyomi quickly "I can't believe you asked advice from that fake" he hollered angrily. Tears glistered her eyes "It was the best option that I had and I think she is right I don't want to get married now", Sasuke grimed looking at her "Ok fine if that's how you want it, get out of my house. We are through" he hissed at his now ex-girlfriend.

Kiyomi's eyes widened "T-t-that's not what I meant! I don't us to break up, what I don't want is getting married" she shrieked, Sasuke just glanced at her disgustingly "Humph, you are right I don't want someone like you in my life, if now you are taking advice from fakes I wonder what will happen next, now if you don't want to get kicked out, you better leave" he stated coldly making the girl burst into tears and leave his house running. Sasuke sighed heavily and crashed in the couch "Can't believe that fake ruined the perfect relationship, but again…" he whispered as he thought back to his ex-girlfriend and how she was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it (I have been using that phrase each time I have a new chapter, oh well) see you next time xD <strong>


	2. Outburst

**AN: I feel excited for this story, it looks interesting as far it goes, even myself I don't know what will happen next so until then enjoy Chapter 2. By the way to clear things up, Sasuke doesn't know Hinata and he calls her a fake because he believes what she says is basically crap. I think I'll change the summary, that'll be better. And thank you all for the lovely reviews you made me excited by this fic x3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

~A week later ~

Hinata's day had been tedious, since it's her day off she had nothing to do, so she decided to waste some of her time in the mall. In her sleeveless navy morning dress that reached her knees, she walked out of her condo with a small smile on her face 'Maybe I'll find something for Hanabi that she would like' she thoughtfully wondered as what items her younger sister would enjoy, getting in her white Mercedes SLK. Hinata pushed a button that pulled down the ceiling of the car, so she could enjoy the sunny warm weather and the cool summer breeze.

The wind whipped her hair as she sped through the high way; thoughts crept in and out of her mind as she listened to the radio, some love song had been on and it made the young beauty quite over the edge, she always had been giving out advice to fix their love life but she never had been in love. Ya there had been a few crushes along the way but she never acted up on it and left her 'I love yous' unsaid. She bit her lip in anticipation, thinking back at the advices she had given in her career, maybe she could find something in one of her empty words that she blurt that could help her find her happy ending. Hinata's head started to ache from pondering on the topic too much 'I'll just let life lead me' she finally thought getting tired of her constant thinking of love.

Reaching the mall, she parked her car and got off, walking with grace she entered the mall, there were a few people so it wasn't that busy, but then again who would be in a mall early in the morning. Looking around for a suitable shop, she stopped at a girly looking store; pink streamers were hung from the ceiling showing off cute little accessories any young girl would love to own, she entered the store excited to look around because everything looked so adorable. 'Knowing Hanabi she would love these' she chirped in her mind as she lifted a pair of long pink frilly earrings, she took the earrings and bought a few other things for her cute baby sister, Hinata walked to the cashier humming to the Hello Kitty's theme song that had been quietly coming through the speakers in the shop. Purchasing her items she walked out of the shop with a gentle smile on her pale but healthy face.

Suddenly a body crushed into Hinata's petite one, looking up at the person she bumped, Hinata was surprised to see a woman very much like her age looking depressed, rubbing her sore butt. "Hey are you ok? Sorry for bumping into you" she apologized softly, the woman looked up flashing her emerald eyes at Hinata, you could see the depression in her eyes "No its fine" she stated sadly.

Kiyomi was looking at the woman she bumped into; lately she had been very depressed and losing focus quickly, tending to fall into small accidents like these. After Sasuke broke up with her a week ago, her life was falling apart, she missed him and she regretted listening to Hinata, 'Maybe she doesn't know everything like the others said or maybe her horoscope doesn't work with mine... there is nothing to do now'. Kiyomi looked down as she quickly got up, giving a hand to the victim uh I mean to the stranger. Slowing taking up her appearance, her eyes widened recognizing the petite beauty. A sudden anger rushed through her making her face red like a tomato.

Hinata gratefully took the young woman's hand, standing up she was going to thank her when Hinata saw the anger in this woman's eyes. She was confused on why was a stranger that she never met before angry with her, she looked back checking maybe there was someone behind her, but there were none. This woman started to scare her, but when she screamed in her face Hinata was taken back, "YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON I LOST THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD" the woman hollered.

Kiyomi's anger reached to the brim and she wasn't going to let Hinata go anywhere until she heard what she has to say, "YOU ARE THE REASON I LOST MY LOVE" she poked Hinata hard in the chest making the poor blue head move back roughly "What did I do?" she questioned softly obviously scared to her wits. Kiyomi's eye twitched with irritation 'Damn her and her voice' "You made me ruin my happy ending" she hissed "Who do you think you are? All I see instead of fixing relationships you ruin them, you bitch".

Hinata looked at this woman and she instantly recognized her voice, it was that woman that said her relationship was rocky, so what does that have to do with Hinata. 'Ok first who the hell does she think she is and second how dare she accuse me of such a thing' she felt angry at this imbecile's accusation of her ruining relationships instead of fixing them. Hinata kept a calm composure and held her head high "I'm afraid you are mistaken, if you had troubles in your relationship, I don't see how that involves me. I merely stated my opinion, I don't force anyone to take up my advice. If you are dumb enough to take an advice knowing that it would ruin you love life then I'm sorry to say. ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FALUT" she just couldn't handle her anger in the end that she flared it all up shouting at this stupid woman.

Kiyomi was taken back by the outburst, she couldn't hold the tears that brimmed her emerald eyes because they instantly fell against her cheeks after hearing Hinat's last words, "It's my fault for not wanting to get married, I wish I accepted his proposal" she whispered crying in her hands. Hinata looked at the sorry excuse of a woman, feeling sorry for her she collected her in her arms giving her a warm embrace that Kiyomi desperately needed. When the crying woman felt warm arms hugging her she clutched tightly on the soft body that embraced her, "I'm sorry" she whispered in her shoulder. Hinata stroked her hair lightly shushing her softly and telling her that everything will be ok even though she knew she will have difficulty moving on.

After detaching herself from that comforting hug, Hinata looked at the woman with determination "Sweetly how about I help you get back with him, then you won't be sad anymore" she smiled genuinely making Kiyomi smile with her, "Really you would do that for me?" she blurt looking at the fallen angel with her watery eyes, "Of course, I don't want anyone to be sad because of me. Come on let's get you cleaned up and I'm sure a hot cup of tea will calm you down" Hinata said picking up her bags and leading Kiyomi to her car to fix her up.


	3. Meeting Sasuke

**AN: I'm back :D with Chapter 3, thank you for the reviews so to make it short ENJOY!**** Btw I'm really sorry for those who get annoyed with my comments so for ur sake I'm erasing them, again sorry. Thank you Storm0Wolf for pointing it out appreciate that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Hinata left Kiyomi in her apartment sleeping, feeling sorry for the woman she offered her assistance, she just hoped that she finds this Sasuke guy that Kiyomi told her about. Driving to the fire station with the radio on, she was listening to another love song that was making Hinata sick with thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking about how would it be like to love, to be in love and be loved by someone. Before she knew it, she reached the fire station; butterflies erupted from the pit of her stomach, she was really anxious to meet this guy.

Walking up to the reception she asked politely where Sasuke was, and a fidgety man led her to the back where the red fire trucks were parked, "H-h-he i-i-s o-o-ver t-there" he stuttered lowly, Hinata smiled one of her breathtaking smiles and thanked him for his help.

Hinata looked where the fidgety man pointed, she saw the back of a raven head, his broad shoulder were hunched and you could see his muscles that rippled through his uniforms' jacket, 'Woah now I see why she wants him, sweet muscles' she thought devilishly, giggling quietly to herself as she walked up to him.

"Um excuse me" she softly spoke, but he seemed unresponsive so raising her voice she tried again "Excuse me!" but again no repose, she felt irritated by him ignoring her, she clutched her fists "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted getting an un welcomed reaction. You see Sasuke was trying to fix the hose and upon hearing a shout he was able to open the hard screw but the hose was facing her so he splashed her with white thick foam making the poor girl gasp with surprise. "Oh my god, are you ok?" he was worried that she was going to sue him and he really wasn't ready for that.

Hinata felt humiliated, a feeling that she never ever felt before, raising her hands wiping the thick foam out of her eyes she smiled at the first person that made her feel like a minor, her father didn't even make feel that way "No its fine" her tone was full with fake forgiveness. Why is it that she can't find it in her heart to forgive him so easily like the numerous of times she forgave people without a second thought 'How can she want him?' she thought with that fake smile still plastered on her face.

Sasuke felt a shiver crawl down his spine after feeling those angry vibes emitting out of this petite woman 'Woah wouldn't want to go on her bad side', analyzing her for a moment, realization hit him hard in the face. 'This woman, this woman is the one that told those phony advices that made that girl stupid enough to act up on it, that's it I will show her a piece of my mind because of what she did' he twitched with anger looking at her.

Once again Hinata saw anger in someone else eyes directed at her when she was sure she didn't do anything to offend them, but this time she didn't flinch because she wasn't going to let anyone trample her, she got dignity. When Sasuke was about to speak Hinata cut him off instantly "If you are going to say that I ruin relationships and that I'm a fake. Don't bother heard it all from your girlfriend, poor thing didn't know what came after that" she said with an emotionless tone. Sasuke could've chuckled but he wasn't going to show that he was amused but little did he know that Hinata could read everything in a person's eyes "Amused are we?" she snorted crossing her arms. "Ex-girlfriend" he simply answered, Hinata raised a brow question his answer "She is not my girlfriend but my ex" Sasuke elaborated, "Oh" nodding understandingly.

Silence came upon them; no one was going to speak anytime soon, they were merely staring at each other calculating in their minds on what's going to happen next. Hinata decided to talk after a few more minutes of silence "I came here to tell you that you should get back with your ex-girlfriend", his eyes widened a fraction but quickly covered his surprise with a raised brow "What?" he questioned.

Obviously Hinata hated the guy which was a rare thing for her, so she came off as rude to towards him and sarcasm was one of the results when she hates someone "Obviously there is something wrong with your hearing but let me repeat and this time I'll say it slowly for your ears to hear and your brain to understand. Get. Back. With. Your. Ex. Girl. Friend. Hope that helped", Sasuke was clearly embarrassed by how she treated him, never in his 22 years of living anyone treated him like this, it was usually with admiration, challenge and love but never like this, this woman is surely affecting him. He cleared his throat hiding his blush "Yes I heard you the first time. But why?", Hinata's eyes changed with emotion, sorry was filled instead of hate "Because she is depressed without you, she obviously loves you and I'm sure you love her too, so what's stopping you from getting back with Kiyomi" she smiled at the memory of the woman when she was describing her love for Sasuke, a feeling she dreamed to describe to someone else.

Her change in emotion surprised Sasuke, one minute she's sarcastic and angry and the next minute she's smiling 'WTF?' he thought looking at this bipolar woman "And from where did you hear that?" still oblivious to the situation, Hinata returned to her sarcastic façade "The wall told me. Of course Kiyomi who else would've told me, and I even told you that your ex bad mouthed me. I think it's better for you to check that brain of yours, I know a great mental hospital that would be glad to help you" she smiled a small smile happy with him being all flustered with embarrassment even if he tries to conceal it with an impassive face.

He couldn't handle the embarrassment anymore, he just wanted to kill her and he knew for sure that if she fell in a fire he wouldn't help her at all, instead he would laugh and shout 'GO TO HELL!' and it would be the best day of his life. With all the killing intentions in his mind of her, he came off... to say it bluntly. Creepy. Because currently he was just staring at her without a blink, Hinata felt creped out with his intense stare, "Hey stop staring you weirdo, so your answer?" Sasuke was cut off of his killing day dreams by her soft angelic voi- 'What the hell was that? Angelic voice? ya right, Godzilla has a better voice than her' he merely twitched and answered impassively "No".

That answer surprised Hinata, she was angry how could he just refuse his love like that! "What? How could you, she wants you and you refuse her. I honestly don't see what she's in you. What a jerk" Hinata huffed and turned around stomping taking her leave, leaving behind her Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face, "So you don't see what she sees in me huh? We'll see" he whispered as the wind blew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it and I'm hoping that next chapter Sasuke will get his revenge if not then it will be in the next one. See you then ^^ <strong>


	4. Shock

**AN: Hey guys so this is chapter 4, I know its shorter than usual but I'm leaving the big parts later on (When I figure out what are the big parts), and by the way I solved Kiyomi's problem rather quickly because she is not important, and thanx for the reviews :D, btw the updates will be slow because I'm in a writer's block, I'm not sure what'll happen next, if you have any suggestions you could PM me, I'm open with all suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**And no more interruptions from me ;)**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Today had been a great day for Sasuke, as for he had accomplished the impossible with the help of his great cousin Madara. Right now he is sealing the deal with a hand shake as Madara passed the document to his cousin; "Great doing business with you Sasuke" the older Uchiha smirked at the devilish ideas of his younger cousin, something he never expected of him 'I see a great future for him' he thought, "Likewise" a monotone voice was erupted from the younger Uchiha.

Leaving his cousin's office, Sasuke couldn't help but grin at what he did, staring at their names in the piece of paper his thoughts returned to the blue haired beauty she wouldn't know what hit her, "Extremely hard at that" he murmured with a smirk as he went in his black Porsche on his way to the radio station.

Hinata had just finished with her show, she was happy to know that there weren't other couples that broke off, looks like Kiyomi and Sasuke weren't meant for each other, 'Never question fate' she thought with a sigh as she exited the building, her thoughts went back to Kiyomi, the poor girl cried her heart out when she heard the news and after a few comforting words from Hinata and a huge bucket of chocolate ice cream, she calmed down and decided to enter the dating world again, well that problem is solved.

Hinata entered the parking lot and slowly made her way towards her car, she was shocked to see that arrogant raven head –that she met a few days back– leaning on her precious SLK, a frown crossed her face as she walked to him "What are you doing here?" rudely interrupting the raven head's day dreams for he was watching the sky waiting for her. Slowly Sasuke lowered his head and smirked at the petite woman in front of him, "Well I have something for you" he grinned taking a paper out of his pocket, it looked too official and that made Hinata quite uneasily.

Snatching the paper from him she scanned the paper and horror was evident on her face, "What?" she muttered as she re-read the paper to make sure of what it contains. From her shock she couldn't stay standing up, falling on her knees she clutched her head and shaked it vigorously "No no no this can't be happening, it must be a dream... no a nightmare" she whimpered to herself and muttering other incoherent words.

Sasuke was ecstatic as he watched her roll on the ground rambling and tripping over her words, "Aw come on its not that bad being married to me" he smirked watching her stand up quickly glaring up at him, she looked extremely cute to him right now, "Being married to you is the worst thing that ever happened to me" she fumed jabbing her index finger in his chest, her eyes widened as she realized how muscular he was "Hard" she murmured accidently, quickly she clutched her hand over her mouth stopping other words from blurting out.

Sasuke just grinned amused by her reactions "So you want to touch more, how about in the honey moon" grinning cockily winking at her, and disgust crossed her features, "Go on a honey moon with you. NEVER" she screamed the last word and emphasizing her disapproval by waving her hands in rejection. "I know we'll have a great time, just you and me, the beach, a hotel suite, what do you think?. But I think with this document you have no problem since you signed it" he teased her, "How the hell did you pull that off" her eyes widened at the realization that her freedom had been stripped off her, he shrugged "I have my ways, it is really useful when you have a cousin works with the government, you can have your ways so easily" he smirked at her priceless expression, he just wanted her to fluster up like she did to him.

"Why would you do that, this is illegal you can't do that and I'm a Hyuga I can sue you" she gritted her teeth looking at his unfazed expression, "So, I'm a Uchiha and my contact with the police and government is much tighter than yours, and if you try I can easily manipulate the story to my advantage and you lose, so don't waste your breath. And as for why, I'll show you why every woman out there desires me, you should be grateful that I chose you" he said wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulders, "But I'm not" she whispered pouting, "You know the more pout, I'll have to deal with you" he whispered in her ear huskily making Hinata shiver.

"Good. Now how about you go pack and get ready for your honey moon with your darling husband" he mocked her as he led her to his car taking her to her apartment making poor Hina abandon her sweet small convertible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is what I came up and it's not my best, I tried so many to fix it up and this is my best version yet, if you have other suggestions to improve it PM me please :) <strong>


	5. What the hell is wrong with me?

**AN: Hello all, so here is chapter 5 hope you like it :D sorry for the late updates but I have lots going on again I apologize :). And thank you who reviewed and for who is reading this story I appreciate everything. See ya soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, I think you know that already hehe -.-'**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Hinata was sitting in the car angry, her arms were crossed and her face was turned towards the window, she was trying her best to not see his arrogant face with that stupid sexy sm- 'What? Sexy! Why the hell would I think that, I hate him… Well when you think about it he is hot and any girl woul-. NO No! Stop thinking UGH!', "I would do something that I might like and you'll probably hate, if you keep that sexy face" he smirked leaning on the steering stopping at the red traffic light, looking at her flushed face, he couldn't believe how cute this woman was, this should be illegal.

Hinata's eyes widened "You wouldn't dare" her voice quivered with fear, that made the cocky Uchiha smirk even more "Oh but I would" he teased, when the traffic turned green, he sped through the high way and laughed as people honked him for his insane driving. Poor Hinata was scared to death as she clutched to her seat and trying to tighten the seat belt, Sasuke was dangerously maneuvering between cars, and Hinata's eyes were wide like a deer caught in a head light.

She screamed for her life when Sasuke passed between two cars that were dangerously close to each other, "STOP THE CAR I WANT TO GET OFF" she screamed making Sasuke laughed even more, "Nope" he teased, the poor girl was scared shitless, how could a person drive so carelessly like this? Only god knows.

After going through a few streets, he stopped at a huge building complex. Getting off quietly, Sasuke went over to the other side of the car opening the door for his new wife, "Your district milady" he mocked and Hinata did something she would've never thought she would do.

As soon as she got off, she fell on her knees and hugged the ground "Oh land, sweet land" she whimpered cuddling on the hard gravel, Sasuke raised a brow "You really shouldn't do this, don't want to ruin your reputation" he chuckled at her position now. Stopping abruptly she stood up dusting herself, and glared at the cocky Uchiha "What is your problem driving like that, YOU COULD'VE KILLED US" she fumed. Her face was getting red and Sasuke was getting turned on, "Seems like everything you do intrigues me darling" he whispered huskily.

His voice made Hinata blush "Stop that" she hissed, Sasuke smirked "Huh? What do mean sweet heart" he spoke acting dumb to what's he is doing to her. She glared at him and was about to stomp away, but Sasuke caught her forearm and hooked it around his arm, "You know you have to act like a wife, since you're with me" he smirked at her shocked face giving her a peck on the lips.

Hinata quickly registered the small kiss, she turned her face the other way hiding her blush from him, 'Damn him, I can't believe he is turning me into a blushing idiot' she thought cursing under her breath, "Hm? You say something?" Sasuke chuckled hooking his fingers under her chin, making her look at him, "No" Hinata answered quickly pushing his hand away.

Feeling disgusted Sasuke tightened his grip on her arm making her wince slightly, "If you keep acting like this, I'll take severe actions" he hissed in her ear. Hinata's eyes widened, she never thought that Sasuke will treat her like this, guess she has to look out for him, never know when he'll attack.

Sighing Sasuke tugged her forward so she can walk faster, he never meant to sound mean, he never meant to threaten her but sometimes she gets under his skin and he just wants to hold her little neck and break it, (sadist much?).

Walking in her apartment he was quite impressed with her taste, they were better than his past girlfriend for sure. As he entered he could see the living room, it was furnished with white couches, a coffee table facing a huge plasma TV, simple but elegant. Walking in the living room he could see a huge pantry on his right, it was equipped with top cooking utensils and on the corner was a dining table for two, 'So she lives alone, that's good' the Uchiha thought sprawling himself on the white comfy couches.

"These are comfy" he commented looking at Hinata who had her head down standing in the entrance, "Thanks" she murmured but stayed put in her place, Sasuke sat up and looked at her, "Hinata.." he started, "If its… about what I said in the parking lot… forget it I was only teasing" he said feeling guilty that he scared her.

Hinata looked up surprised, was he apologizing? That's a first, but even if it wasn't sincere it's still an apology. This made Hinata smile "Thank you" she whispered relieved. Watching Sasuke move towards her, set Hinata on panic in the inside, why was he nearing? He isn't supposed too, she bit her lip expecting the worst.

Sasuke smiled and walked towards Hinata holding her by the waist, making her head snap upwards looking at him, "Hey.. don't take me seriously I was only kidding around" he smirked kissing Hinata's nose. Hinata was the least to say surprised, she wasn't expecting this out of the Uchiha, but look like that appearances can deceive, "It's ok" she replied looking in his gorgeous onyx eyes, 'Who wouldn't fall in love with you Sasuke' she thought to herself, leaning in.

Watching her lean in surprised the Uchiha very much, he always thought he'll have to do the first move, 'But it looks like tables have turned' he thought smirking and leaning in as well. Suddenly Hinata realized her movements, jerking her head backwards, she cursed for her carelessness, how could she start to fall for the enemy. Getting out of his embrace she quickly made her way to her bedroom.

"Ugh so close" he whispered, thinking about those inviting lips, why did she have to snap and run away, he really wanted to kiss her, 'But there is always a next time' he smirked as he sat back down on the couch, turning on the TV. Guess he'll have to wait for her until she calms down.

Back in Hinata's room, she was pacing back and forth, how could she lose herself like that! Why did she lean in almost kissing that Uchiha! She must be careful with her actions, because one day they put her in a horrible position. Stopping her pacing she clutched her fists growling lowly, everything is happening too soon and she must stop herself before she totally loses it.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought lying on her bed


	6. Gonna make you regret

**AN: Hey everyone, chapter 6 is here hehe, I wanna reply someone but they are an anonymous so here is the reply and also please read the bottom its really important.**

**Toria: Hehe sorry if I'm making you wait, but I didn't even start this chapter until way later I uploaded chapter 5, it takes time from me to form my idea correctly, again sorry and no way I'm abandoning this story, it's too cute to leave it hanging.**

**Anyways enjoy and thanx for all your support without you I wouldn't even write a single chapter ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Sasuke got bored as he switched off the TV, what was taking her so long, it was really tedious being alone, so he decided to seek her out. Entering her bedroom he instantly smirked, the poor bunny was sleeping on the bed, 'Looks like I tire her without even trying' he chucked as he walked to the side of the bed looking at her soft sleeping face. She looked really cute; all he wanted to do is hug her but of course being a Uchiha that will bruise his ego.

Reaching out a hand he shifted the strand of hair that was dangling on her face, as he did this he continued to crease her face, it was really soft and he got up and kissed it making her eyes flutter open.

Her eyes were adjusting at the sudden light, blinking she saw a dark, blurry figure over her, rubbing them slowly she was able to make out the figure hovering over her, 'Oh its Sasuke' she thought smilingly before snuggling back in bed, when realization hit, her eyes popped open and jolted out of bed making her fall on her back, "What the hell you're doing?" she screamed from the other side still on her back.

Sasuke chuckled at her reaction 'What a cute woman, just one day and I'm already enjoying my time' he thought smirking "Well nothing, just came in to check up on you, since you are my wife" he winked at her, oh he really is rubbing this on her face, 'I have to make him regret marrying me' Hinata glared at him then stood up.

"Well darling you have to be packing, we're leaving tonight" he spoke as he left the room, 'Tonight' the word rang in Hinata's head, "Oh my god, tonight!" she whispered with her eyes wide open, "HEY SASUKE WHAT DO YOU MEAN TONIGHT!" Hinata ran out of the room but ending up crashing on a hard chest and falling on top of it.

Hinata held her breath as she slowly opened her eyes, "You look like I'm gonna kill" a male voice chuckled, when she saw Sasuke under her she quickly flipped off him ending up her back, "That was not funny" she hissed breathlessly, "Well it was to me" Sasuke chuckled sitting up.

Hinata propped on her elbows and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes, "Why did you do this?" she whispered biting her lip, Sasuke stared right back, "Well to check up on you of course" he said in a 'Duh' tone. Hinata shook her head vigorously "No, no why did you do _**this**_" she emphasized the last word getting him to understand her meaning. Sasuke thought for a moment, he truly couldn't comprehend why he did this but, he felt what he did was the best thing he ever done, even though he just met her, he felt this instant connection and he really didn't want to lose her so he did the first thing came to his mind. Marry her.

"Honestly, I don't know but I just felt its right and now here I am" he whispered. Hinata averted her eyes downwards "Ok" getting on her feet she went towards her room, "Well I'll start packing now" she hesitatively called out. After watching her disappear in her room, he fell back on the floor watching the ceiling "Well we'll see what happens" he wondered.

Back in her room Hinata laid her bag on the bed and started to stuff her clothes in her bag, why was she doing this? Why was she keeping it up for him? Is it this connection she felt with Sasuke? But most importantly why are these feelings are lingering for a stranger? She just met him once and she's already falling for him? but she won't let him get her so easily.

Making up her mind, she placed her last essentials and closed her bag. Grabbing it she went outside to find Sasuke half hidden in the fridge, she giggled a bit 'He looks funny' she thought closing her eyes, when she slowly opened them she saw Sasuke smirking with a raised brow, "So you think I'm entertaining?" he mocked and Hinata just grinned "Ya, looks like you're making yourself right at home", Sasuke crossed his arms still with that smirk plastered on his face "Of course since you're my wife and to tell you the truth I got a little hungry, you don't have real food there, and what is this tofu anyway?" he cocked his head at the wrapped cube in his hand.

Hinata scoffed "Well this is how I keep my figure mister, you want to be married to some fat woman or a sexy woman, make up your mind" she turned her head away from him clearly annoyed at his comments. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist making her drop her bag, "Actually you're already sexy" he whispered huskily in her ear, whipping her head to only stare into his eyes "That's because I watch what I eat, so when are we heading to the airport" she spoke confidently and sighed, looks like she isn't intimidated by him anymore. "We can go whenever I give the call for the plane to get ready, since I already arranged everything we'll be leaving now, my luggage is already there" he spoke cockily.

Hinata slipped out of his embrace and raised a brow, "You're an organized man" she said clearly surprised at this man, she was wondering, if this man was just a fireman from where the hell does he own a private plane? "I'm guessing you are wondering from where I own a plane, well technically _**I**_ don't own it, it's the Uchiha's private plane and instead of going the traditional way, we travel in style" he smirked at her shocked face. "Hmm I should've guessed since you _**are**_ a Uchiha, we Hyuga's travel in style as well, but since I left the family I make my own mone- OH SHIT I DIDN'T CALL THE STATION" her eyes went wide.

Hinata panicked quickly running to her hand bag that had been thrown on the sofa, empting it and grabbing the phone to call, Sasuke just took it from her "Already organized that, and don't worry about your car that's fixed already, come on lets go" he smirked throwing her phone and grabbing her hand but just in time for her to grab her luggage as he pulled her out of her condo.

* * *

><p>The two were sitting in the car; the mood was eerie because it was too damn quiet. How can anyone take this new level of quietness, well… two quiet people can make everything creepier that's for sure. Hinata was getting restless there was nothing to do and nothing to listen to, and this damn Uchiha was concentrating on the road but without the crazy driving which was a relief for Hinata since the last experience didn't help, 'Hn, so he can drive normally' she thought half glaring at him.<p>

"Would you stop giving me those looks" he raised a brow at her glaring, "You can drive normally" Hinata shrieked at his surprised face, "Well… yes of course I can drive" he nodded slowly as if explaining to a child making Hinata huff "Then why didn't you drive normally before" she pouted. "I wanted to have fun" he shrugged looking back at the road, she glared at him once more and started to mumble incoherent words, this honeymoon would be awkward and this marriage will not stand and Hinata will make sure of it.

'Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke I'm going to make you regret marrying me'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was Chapter 6, guys I have bad news I'm gonna put all my stories on hiatus, <strong>**cuz my ****exams are 2 weeks away and I have to get revising, and they are really important again I apologi****ze**** but the great news I'll start writing again on June 20 since I finish my exams then. Wait for me k ;) **


	7. I'm not a girlfriend, I'm his WIFE

**AN: Woooohoooo at last an update for this story! It took me a really long time to get my idea right -_- even though there isn't much happening here. Next chapter is still in my mind but I have the perfect idea you'd be surprised :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

As they pulled up to the airport Hinata was still thinking of ways to break her marriage with him but nothing useful had sprung in her mind, only silly stuff like 'Disgust him', 'Be unsexy' stuff that Sasuke would easily see through. She had categorized him as a smart man since he was able to pull that whole _**marriage**_ deal 'Ugh I wonder how long till I can break it hopefully soon' she thought sadly.

Sasuke took her by the waist and lead her through the airport, the whole ordeal was making Hinata burn from the inside, hidden rage is waiting to be unleashed on him but she would never do that. Its Hinata we're talking about here, she is the innocent doll that shies away from violence.

'Why can't I be vicious, I was vicious to him before well ….. not that much but what can I do to break this' Hinata was lost through her thoughts as Sasuke lead her around the airport.

When they reached the plane gates Hinata started to shake from nervousness, since she doesn't know what will happen in the so called 'Honeymoon'.

Sasuke felt her tremble and smirked mentally, 'This is more than perfect, everything is falling in place' he thought devilishly at his plan. Hinata stopped abruptly but Sasuke tugged her roughly so she would start moving again.

There was nothing that Hinata could do to stop him from getting her on that plane, 'Maybe if I go through it I would find something along the way to break this fucking shit –oh my did I curse! Fuck you Sasuke, oh shit no no no okay okay just SHUT UP!' her thoughts were all jumbled up making her cringe slightly.

As they both boarded the plane Sasuke immediately plopped himself on the seat nearest the window and Hinata quietly followed behind sitting next to him, 'Why am I being so mousey all of a sudden' she thought as she quivered her brow.

Sasuke leaned back and smirked watching her changing expression, this was too perfect. When he first met her she was this feisty woman but now she transformed to this quiet adorable mouse –well she was adorable before so that makes no difference. 'Also her being adorable is just a plus for me' he smirked wider and watched her beautiful face.

"When we get there it'll be late at night so you better get used to the idea sleeping next to me" he winked at her widen eyes. This was NOT happening she needs an excuse to get out of this chaos, "No that's fine I'll sleep on the couch" Hinate spoke quickly, how did she get into this mess.

'Damn you Kiyomi' she silently cursed her, "Na-ah you are sleeping right next to me, even better how about we practice now" Sasuke grinned as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and laid her head on his chest before she could even protest, "Now sleep" he ordered the blushing mess.

Hinata couldn't believe her position right now, she was practically lying on him and she hates to admit it but he has a very comfortable chest even though it's hard, 'This'll be hell!' All of a sudden Hinata felt a shiver crawl up on the back of her neck because Sasuke started to stroke her back lightly.

'How the hell does he know my back is my weak point' her breath labored as he continued to stroke her back making her moan lightly, 'THIS IS EMBARRASSING' she screamed out of frustration in her mind, his strokes made Hinata's mind go high wire she NEEDS to stop him right now.

"Sasuke please stop" she whispered, if he continued on this path she'll eventually yearn for more.

You see whenever you stroke the back of the beautiful adviser she relaxes and beg for whoever stroking her back for more, and now Sasuke is stroking her back!

Sasuke heard her moan lightly at his touch 'Huh this interesting' he smirked and continued to stroke lightly making his fingertips dance along her back. When she protested he smirked even more, he loved to tease her and to continue his fun he leaned next to her ear and breathed deeply.

"Hmm darling I didn't hear you" he whispered huskily making Hinata shiver even more, "Nothing" she mumbled and buried her head in his chest making Sasuke chuckle his sensual laugh and stop stroking her back.

Hinata tried to move out of this position but Sasuke held her tighter stopping her from moving an inch "No honey I like this position" he spoke grinning as he felt her temperature rise up from embarrassment.

As he cradled her in his arms the flight attendant entered the couple's compartment to tell them that the plane is taking off, but when she saw their position she glared at the embarrassed Hyuga. She was jealous that this_** woman**_ had got to chance to be cuddled by _**her**_ Sasuke it was not fair!

Suddenly she lowered her top and smiled at the smirking Uchiha "Excuse me Mr. Uchiha but your _**girlfriend**_ needs to sit properly so we could take off" the blonde bimbo spoke in a sickly sweet tone, but Sasuke merely grunted and picked Hinata up and plopped her on his lap.

Hinata was furious how could this blonde slut call her a mere a _**girlfriend**_ she is his _**wife **_, 'Oh lord did I just think _**that**_' she thought as her breath hitched as she felt Sasuke's chest vibrate lightly and pick her up only to place her on his lap making the flight attendant's eyes widen in surprise.

But Hinata merely smirked at her expression and wanted to provoke her even more "Oh and by the way I'm not a _**girlfriend**_, I'm his _**wife**_" Hinata spoke stressing her last word making the blonde choke on her spit and scurry quickly away from the couple.

Sasuke smirked as he locked his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder "Wife huh? I like that" he whispered as he blew in her ear reminding Hinata that she was trapped in the arms of a devil.

Hinata stiffened a bit but nodded anyway and rested her back on his chest "I decided to go along with it, dunno maybe I'll like you, it's only the first day of our marraige" she whispered back lying through her teeth, she'll never like this guy but if she is going to make him divorce her, she'll have to go through this hell.

Her words made Sasuke smile 'Oh you are in for a wild ride, little do you know I'll dispose of you as soon as you learn your lesson' he thought as he held her tighter as the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like? Hate? Review! I want your thoughts so I can do a better job next time, since I'm an amateur authoress I want to improve :) <strong>


	8. Our Song

**AN: Hello! I'm so happy that you like this fic, keep the reviews coming and I'll update faster XD lol in this chapter I've tried for the **_**very**_** first time to write my own lyrics, its short nothing big (kinda sucky), I didn't want to use an artist's song so ya… tell me what you think though :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

9:00PM

The plane ride had been **HELL** for Hinata, for 5 _**fucking**_ hours she was sit put in Sasuke's lap. He didn't let her move not even for a toilet break that she desperately needed, when she told him that she needed to go, he said "Hold it sweet heart, you are not moving".

'THAT BASTARD' Hinata fumed as they boarded off the plane, once again he latched his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "God he'll be the death of me" she muttered smelling his cologne. 'Mmm he has a nice sme- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!' her veins were throbbing from her anger and constant thinking about him.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel smug as he felt her smell him, 'She's falling for me' he smirked as he pulled her in the car that had been waiting for them.

This had been the worst car ride that Hinata had gotten (not counting the one he almost killed her in), until now she didn't how _**once again**_ she ended up in his lap. He wasn't letting her move at all, he was like a snake wrapped around her, squeezing the life out of her, 'And it's the first day how will I bare this marriage' she whimpered bowing her head down in disappointment.

Sasuke was having the time of his life, seeing her squirm and whimper was bringing happiness to his heart, and it was comfortable having her in his lap, she became his personal blanket warming him up whenever he is feeling chilly and it seems he's chilly 24 hours because he always had her in his strong arms.

As they reached their destination, he grabbed her and got off the car. To his surprise he saw awe in Hinata's eye; he quickly shook off his surprise and pulled her with him to check in.

Hinata was awed, the hotel that they were staying in was beautiful, the huge building brought a smile to her face and the inside was even more beautiful The floor was decorated with the most expensive carpets and chandeliers hung above their heads, the crystals reflected their colours against the walls and ceilings. The place was simply magnificent.

Sasuke smiled a little at her reaction, she was like a child in a candy store. She seems to have this innocent look in her face that made Sasuke's heart beat faster, 'What's wrong with me?' he frowned at his fast beating heart.

Brushing off his reaction he bore his eyes at the receptionist who was ogling the handsome raven head in front of her, "Reservation under Mr. Uchiha" he frowned at her dreamy look, 'Hinata is a refreshing look' he mused at the petite woman beside him.

"Oh yes Mr. Uchiha" the brunette smiled flirtatiously, fluttering her fake eye lashes making the Uchiha cringe at her fakeness, 'Wonder what else is fake, on second thought I wouldn't want to know' he cringed even more as she dipped herself flashing her unmentionables.

'Eww' Hinata was disgusted by the woman in front of her, 'She's better off in a stripper's bar if she enjoys flashing herself so much bleah!' she thought sticking her tongue out a little in disgust.

Looking at his wife's tongue that had been tugged out in disgust, he smirked as he dipped his face and kissed her shocking the receptionist _**and**_ Hinata, he just couldn't resist kissing her after seeing her reaction.

Sasuke's kiss had made Hinata's mind go high wire, the kiss was addicting and she could help but kiss him back.

Pulling back he smirked as he saw the dreamy look on Hinata's face 'Ya I do have that effect on many women' and he smirked even further as he saw the frozen receptionist.

She had the suite's card in her hand ready to give it to him when she saw him kiss the woman beside him, it made her instantly freeze in shock. There she knew she had no chance with him. Smugly Sasuke took the card and pulled the dazed Hyuga with him.

Hinata still couldn't believe that he kissed that way, his taste was sweet, the kind of sweet that you could never get enough of. 'Damn he is a good kisser' she smiled remembering their moment.

As they entered their room, again Hinata couldn't help but be in awe it was beautiful, as you enter a huge furnished living room with a huge plasma TV is in front of you, on your right you could see a huge room with a king sized bed and beside it was a huge glass bathroom.

Sasuke let her go, and as soon as Hinata was free she walked towards the huge balcony, that had been tempting her since her eyes laid on it.

Opening the windows she walked out into the balcony, and her eyes instantly fell upon the view, the waves was crashing against the sandy beach and the sky was filled with twinkling stars, it was simply breathtaking.

Hinata leaned against the railings as she breathed in the salty smell of the sea "Beautiful" she breathed.

Falling in a trance she didn't even notice Sasuke behind her but as he wrapped his arms around her he caught her attention, "Not as beautiful as you" he whispered the corny over used line.

"Ya ya" she whispered still taking in the view, when suddenly her stomach grumbled. A blush spread against her cheeks making Sasuke chuckle "Hungry?" he teased the blushing Hyuga, "No?" she nervously replied, "Your stomach says otherwise, come on lets go down" he chuckled more as he pulled her with him.

'Am I rag doll that he likes to drag everywhere with?' she groaned in protest but he just pulled her.

Entering the restaurant they were greeted by a blond waiter "Good evening how may I help?" he grinned at Hinata making Sasuke glare at him "A table for 2" he replied coldly at the blond waiter who frowned at the angry Uchiha.

"Right this way" he glared back at the Uchiha, the waiter seated them and gave them each a menu and stood behind Hinata smiling smugly at the Uchiha. "Would you like any drinks Miss?" he smiled kindly at Hinata making her crack a smile at the sweet waiter.

"Water please" she smiled and looked at Sasuke who was angry "And you sir?" he blandly spoke to Sasuke "Same, and it's Mrs." He smirked at the waiter who frowned deeply and walked away angrily.

"What angered him?" Hinata thought out loud making the Uchiha smirk further and took her hand in his "Because you are my wife" he grinned at her small frown.

"Can you stop being so corny?" she blinked at him but he grinned "Nah, it's cute to look at your expressions" he whispered as he brushed his thumb over her hand making her shiver at his touch.

As the waiter arrived with the drinks, he took in their orders and scurried back to the kitchen. Poor waiter still in a bad mood.

When the food arrived the aroma waffled in Hinata's nose this made her mouth water, she was so hungry she didn't even remember the last she ate. As soon as the waiter place her plate in front of her she started to eat making the Uchiha raise a brow at her sudden actions.

"What I'm hungry don't look at me like that" Hinata pouted at his look, but he just shook his head and ate his food.

Beside their table were an elderly couple who smiled at the young couple, "Aren't they cute" an old lady smiled at her husband "It reminds me of our days" she sighed as the elderly man held her hand and stroked it with his thumb "You are right" he smiled at his wife, he really loved her to death.

Hinata was still eating as she heard their words making her choke a bit "If you only knew" she muttered drinking some water to bring down the food.

"Excuse me I know its seems nosy of me but where did you meet" the old lady beside them asked Hinata who turned red and Sasuke just smirked, "Honey why don't you answer the lovely lady of our beautiful moment you describe it better" he smirked at Hinata who glared back.

"Uh- uh we um we met ... In a beautiful place, yup it was beautiful. Full of flowers … they smelled nice" Hinata lamely answered.

"What she meant to say that we met in a beautiful park, beginning of spring. There had a concert there and we met at the concert" Sasuke jumped in chuckling at Hinata's expression.

'That damn bastard he just HAD to embarrass me' she glared at him, "Oh that's nice, was it good?" the woman smiled at Hinata.

"What was good?" Hinata mumbled then she remembered what Sasuke said "Oh the concert! It was great… they uh played my favorite song, it turned to be our song, yup good times" she smiled brightly at it almost looked fake.

"Oh that's nice what was the song?" she chirped clapped her hands imaging the beautiful meet of the young couple.

"Song?... Oh no I can't sing it, Sasuke you sing it better than me" she grinned 'Now I'll embarrass you' she giggled at him.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the glint in her eyes, "Of course honey" he took a breath and started to sing.

_**I've been looking everywhere, trying to find you.**_

_**Under rocks beyond the seas, you mesmerized me.**_

_**Telling all the girls, don't please.**_

_**Because I've found the girl of my dreams.**_

_**You're much more than anything I've imagined.**_

_**You have tranced me out of reality.**_

_**You got me into serenity. **_

When Sasuke stopped he saw surprise in both women's eyes, "You got me baby" he smiled at Hinata.

"That was beautiful~ don't you think sweet heart" the elder woman smiled and held her husband's hand, "Yes darling" her husband agreed, he seemed whipped. "May you have a happy marriage" she smiled as she turned back to her husband, cooing more about the young couple.

Hinata couldn't believe the words that sung just now, they were so sweet and they made Hinata smile at the raven head who was smiling back.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like? Hate? Review! I kinda lied there isn't much action srry I thought it'll have more -_- maybe next chapter ^^<strong>


	9. Burn

**AN: Hehe sorry for the late but at last I got it done :D warning this chapter is a little you know xD I wanted something to happen between them and this is it. I hope you like it, please review and share your opinions ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

_**"Sasuke…"**_

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, the song that he just sung in fact just had been her favorite. She always wished for someone to tell her that she was their world and all those mushy words that make your heart flutter with happiness.

And that she received them from a person she despises made it even more flattering 'I think I'm going insane, did I just say that I'm flattered…. maybe I'm just that desperate" she thought sighing quietly.

"That was beautiful" she whispered when she realized he wasn't smiling anymore but smirking, her eyes widened at him 'How dare him!"

"Of course it supposed to be beautiful I just saved your pretty little ass" he chuckled as he saw the change in her face, "Or did you really think I meant what I've sung?" he smirked as he saw her lower her head.

Hinata felt tears bubbling; this guy just hit a nerve there. She never thought herself as a very attractive woman but what he just said made her feel so repulsive towards men. Her high school crush never gave her a glance and now she gets _**that**_, no one was or will ever be interested in her.

"Thank you anyway, I'm going upstairs" she mumbled as she slipped off the table walking away.

Sasuke frowned why did she react that way, then he shrugged and continued to eat but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he hurt her in some way, 'Whatever she's just some woman who I'll dispose of very soon'.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hinata dashed through the door of their room tears streaked down her cheeks, yes the situation was overwhelming but it's not something to cry over but unfortunately for Hinata, she couldn't help but let the tears fall.<p>

"That bastard" Hinata gritted her teeth as she sobbed, she felt her heart ache even more as she replayed his words in her mind, of course the song meant nothing to him how could she think he would feel the tiniest attraction towards her. She's just plain old Hinata, a wallflower always left unnoticed.

"I'll show you tonight, oh how I will make you fall" Hinata whispered rubbing her tears angrily and stomped towards her suitcase.

As rampaged through her stuff she kept her mind towards one goal.

_**Make Sasuke Uchiha burn. **_

"Aha I knew I would found you" Hinata smirked as she trotted to the lavish bathroom she was getting ready for the asshole's arrival.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked slowly to their room, his mind kept thinking back to Hinata's tear filled eyes. "Gosh now I feel like an asshole, maybe if I played her instead of being straight forward she would be in my arms and I would probably getting some" he muttered, sighing heavily he swiped the card to enter the room.<p>

"Women" he whispered when suddenly his eyes looked around the dimmed room "Probably sleeping" Sasuke quietly crept to the room so he could sleep, the trip was tiring and sleep is essential this very moment. Little did he know he won't be getting some.

When he entered the bedroom his eyes fell on a small lump taking the middle space of the bed but that wasn't what he noticed first. What he noticed was the very bare Hyuga in the middle he couldn't help but swallow hard.

"Damn who knew you had _**that**_ under those clothes" slowly Sasuke went to the side of the bed and sat carefully sat worried he'll wake Hinata. He didn't what he'll do if she woke up.

He quietly started to take off his shoes and when he began to unbutton his shirt he felt hands over his and a hot breath beside his ear.

"Here let me help you" a soft voice whispered there he knew he was a goner.

Hinata heard Sasuke enter the room and she couldn't help but smirk at what she'll do to him but again she felt a little nervous.

Feeling his form rest on the edge of the bed she slowly turned and watched him take off his shoes but when he began to unbutton his shirt Hinata knew it's time to strike.

Lightly creeping behind him she placed her hands over his and took over his tense body, "Here let me help you" she whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver Hinata smirked

'Jackpot'

"You know I think we should use the night, after all it's our honeymoon" Hinata murmured seductively as she rubbed her hands over his chest and nuzzled his neck.

Sasuke was stiff as ever this wasn't supposed to happen he was supposed to be the one who seduce her, not be seduced by her but alas she was doing a good job at turning him on.

But now feeling her soft hands over his bare chest his mind was going high wire, he didn't know how much he could take but hearing her words was making his body react in a way making him angry with himself.

"What do you think or are you too chicken to turn?" she whispered kissing his neck lightly but feeling him shift got her heart beat faster, her breath to heave and adrenaline rushing.

'Two can play that game' he smirked as he controlled his body and turned to face her and if it wasn't dark she could've seen the light blush that spread on his cheeks when his eyes lay on her body. 'Damn'

Quickly Hinata regulated her breath as her eyes bored his "I see you want to play" she grinned ignoring her fast beating heart.

"Oh I will play but you'll be the one losing" Sasuke grinned back as he pushed her slightly so she could fall on her back and he hovered over her barely covered body.

"You know you should always wear this, it complements your body" he smirked as his eyes racked over the clad satin black nighty that hugged her body tightly, "Well this is only for your eyes to see but I'm afraid I can't go out if I have to wear it always" she smirked playing along.

"I think I'll enjoy tonight" Sasuke slowly rubbed over her sides making her giggle a little "I'm sure you will" Hinata stared at him as she snaked arms round his neck and brought him back to her lips.

Kissing him softly her hands wandered through his soft hair and he just continued to feel her soft body.

Sasuke closed his eyes, the feeling of her lips under his was heaven, it was softly, light almost angelic. 'Who knew you had a dark side' he thought as he kissed her deeply falling into ecstasy.

Getting out of breath they slowly parted and Sasuke smirked watching her heave for a breath, he couldn't blame her because he was the same as her "I'll make you scream" he whispered as he lowered his head towards her neck.

Hinata breathed deeply after that mind blowing kiss, but now feeling his lips over her neck it's time to stop before it's gets too far and well she got him to the point of frustration and that was her goal, if she continued she won't leave any room for him to fantasize.

Twisting her body somehow she gotten him under her and that left the bastard smirk even more "Feisty huh? I like that" he whispered as he pulled her for another kiss but she evaded his hands.

"Honey, I don't think you'll be getting some if that's what you hope. That was a little taste of what you'll never _**ever**_ get" Hinata chuckled at his disappointed face and rolled off him.

"I'll be sleeping don't bother me or you'll face something you don't like" Hinata smirked as she dove under the covers leaving a frustrated Uchiha who watched her in horror.

'WHAT' Sasuke screamed in his mind 'DID SHE REALLY LEAVE ME LIKE THIS GAH YOU'LL REGRET IT' he rambled as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower, Hinata was in for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm I feel it's an okay chapter not <strong>_**that**_**much ****action but still better than nothing, if you have any suggestions, suggest :D **


	10. Karma

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but next chapter has the big event and I can't expose it here XD sorry but I promise next chapter will be much **_**much**_** more enjoyable ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

3 days passed since Hinata's revenge and Sasuke had been planning since then, he will not let her get away with what she did. He thought he was getting laid for goodness sake! That had put a dent in his plan.

You see Sasuke planned he would play her first and when he gets what he wants out of her then he'll dump her the harshest way ever. Yeah Sasuke isn't a nice man deal with it, maybe it's the desire of revenge he always held in himself.

So right now Sasuke was in the suite sitting behind the desk thinking, 'What will be the most embarrassing humiliation she deserves?' he hummed thoughtfully as Hinata walked out of the bathroom wearing a white sundress, he could see the black spotted bikini under it.

That colour brought horrible memories to him, but he just watched her as Hinaa quickly scurried out of the door, he couldn't help but smirk she was scared of him that was evident. 'Like a mouse and how to catch a mouse? You kill it with drugs' Sasuke smirked further as he found the perfect plan for his little mouse.

* * *

><p>Hinata was frightened as she quickly walked out of the hotel down the beach; she couldn't stay in the same room as him, the way he looks at her made her feel like a sheep getting ready to get butchered. Yup it's a cruel way to think of it but she can't help herself if Sasuke gives her those evil glints.<p>

Tugging on her towel bag she walked slowly to a lounge chair to place her stuff. When she found a nice spot she stripped off her sundress showing off her black spotted bikini, it was her favorite and she silently yaayed for remembering it even if the commotion was quite stressful in her apartment.

When Hinata lay down she fumbled in her towel bag and grabbed the tanning oil, and gently she rubbed her arms, legs and every exposed skin she could see but when she came to her back she was in big trouble.

"Shit" she murmured as Hinata tried to reach her entire back but with her short arms she couldn't do it, "Ah damn" she sighed giving up when a warm hand lightly rubbed her back, making her freeze instantly.

"No worries babe I'll help you" a very familiar husky voice whispered as his hands worked on her back, slowly Hinata looked over her shoulder only to make her blood run down. _**Sasuke**_ was massaging her back and the look he was giving her wasn't sincere at all.

So Hinata stood still stiffly as Sasuke worked on her back, leaving tingles all over. "There, all done" Sasuke lightly kissed her neck as he slipped behind her on the longue chair wrapping his warm arms around her slim waist.

"This is our honeymoon, don't you agree that we must spend it together at least. By the way do you know you look ravishing in this bikini so I can't let my wife alone where the wolves can see her, I only can ravish you" he smirked as he felt her flinch at his words.

Hinata's eyes widened as she listened to his last words, 'He can only ravish? In his dreams' Hinata angrily thought but her anger was replaced by fear when she felt his hands rub against her skin.

"You missed a spot" he whispered resting his chin on her exposed shoulder.

"Sasuke I know you don't like me so why help me?" she whispered as she leaned forward to get away from him but he brought her back to his chest making no escape for her.

"It's called _**revenge**_" Sasuke whispered as he started to kiss her skin. Anyone who would look at them right now would say they were a happy couple but little did they know Hinata was scared shitless and Sasuke is the only one happy right now.

"Oh and we are going out tonight so I prepared a nice outfit for you, so don't think that I'm finished" he spoke between his kisses, and Hinata couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for her. Wasn't this enough?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ^^ I'm happy how it came out even though it's short so review! ;D <strong>


	11. Surprise

**AN: Hello I'm sorry to say the revenge isn't in this chapter :( but for sure it'll be in the next! Do you think I'm taking this story too slow or too fast? Please tell me okay?**

**Oh and I have a question, I've read that Itachi had a lover and he killed her in the Uchiha massacre so I'm wondering if anyone know about this lover can you tell me, I tried to look up on it but I found nothing :( ! Thank you**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Hinata was a nervous wreck as she paced her room, Sasuke was out for a while to give her some time to get ready but this outfit was not what Hinata was expecting. First of all it was too flashy and second of all it showed off more than necessary!

"Is he serious?" Hinata muttered as she picked up the dress, Hinata was looking at a deep red dress that wasn't the worst part but the silt that went till under hip was her big problem, and the fit was still unknown to Hinata.

Sighing she returned it on the bed, "Better get ready unless I want him to dress me up himself" she whispered making her way to the bathroom for a shower.

After the warm shower, she dried herself and slipped on a white silk robe. Trotting to the vanity she sat and stared at herself. Dark pieces of hair stuck on her face as she sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"This is horrible" Hinata sighed heavily as she picked the brush to brush her thick wet hair. Slowly she started to curl her hair, Hinata tried to waste as much time as possible she was not ready for what he had planned tonight.

Applying dark pink eye shadow she dulled it with some white on the side almost blending in both colours, then Hinata added black eyeliner and finished her eye make up with mascara to thicken her lashes and little glitter to add the pop effect to her opal eyes.

Hinata took out a bright maroon lipstick to finish her overall makeup; taking a second look her makeup was beautiful. If he was planning revenge at least she'll be beautiful taking it.

Having enough of looking over her makeup Hinata went to her bed picking up the red dress, "Well I'll admit he does a great taste" she smiled taking off her robe and wore the dress slowly so she won't ruin her hair and makeup.

Walking back in the dressing room she was taken back, was that really her? No way was that beautiful woman her, she was too perfect and Hinata was well… not.

"Wow" she whispered as she smoothed out her sleeveless dress, it was hugging her body perfectly showing off her beautiful curves and large bust, which made her to be honest blush a little even the huge slit on her right side wasn't bothering her anymore.

Hinata took out black heels from the wardrobe; the heels were adored with silver studs so matching up Hinata grabbed her black purse with sliver designs on the side.

To finish her outfit perfectly she picked long sliver earrings, now Hinata was done and as if on cue Sasuke entered and Hinata was taken by what he was wearing and she had to admit he was hot!

Sasuke wore a white button up shirt with a black jacket suit and black slacks, he was cleaned up well and Hinata for some reason felt proud to be in his arms.

"Well look at you, beautiful as ever" he smirked as his eyes racked her body, the dress was perfect he knew men would be drooling over her but he won't let her have the satisfaction of admitting she was looking hot as hell.

'Look at the irony, wearing red and looking hot as hell' he smirked further as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist "I can't wait for tonight" he whispered in her ear making her stiffen instantly.

How can she forget this is his revenge, 'I doubt he'll do something huge, he has his pride to look after and well I'm with him' she grimaced as Sasuke walked her out of their room.

As the couple entered the lobby eyes found their way on to them, men were feeling like dogs as their eyes looked at the beautiful Hyuga and women swooned over the heart throb.

Sasuke smirked as he felt glares on him from the men around them but Hinata was another story, she knew she was looking sexy but the looks got her a little insecure. She never received this much attention before and well when people criticize you, you feel as if you are a lab rat.

Sasuke tugged her gently as they entered the black slick car which was waiting for them, both went to the back seat and as soon as the doors closed Sasuke advanced on Hinata.

"We're going to a little get together that my family organized so they know that I'm married" he smirked as his hands rested on her thigh. "Oh I almost forgot the Hyugas will be there" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Did Hinata hear right? HER family will be there! "W-wh-at?" Hinata choked as her eyes bugged looking out the smirking Sasuke.

"My family but they don't know that I'm married!" her breath labored as she thought of what will her father think of her, what will her sister or even her cousin think! It's all this damn Uchiha's fault, that manipulative scum bag and lots of other words that rather be unsaid.

"But oh they do, they seem happy that you are my little beautiful wife" he cooed tickling her neck with his light strokes and Hinata shuddered at the thought of her father being happy the Uchiha, 'It's not possible it's Hiashi Hyuga we're talking about for goodness sake' Hinata whined in her mind.

'This can't be good'

When the couple arrived they were greeted by flashes of cameras and paparazzi waiting to bomber the guests with questions about their lives, one of the butlers that were waiting on the side opened the door of the car and Sasuke exited first reaching a hand for Hinata so she could exit too.

Hinata felt anxiety flush her body if all of the people knew that she was married to the Uchiha, she shuddered at the thought of gossip and no privacy in their lives so slowly she took Sasuke's hand and walked out of the car.

Everything around them went silent, the flashes stopped and the guests looked around to see this beautiful woman with the second born of the Uchiha family, after the second passed flashes began and the paparazzi seemed more excited than before. That got Hinata to bite her bottom lip in nervousness.

_**"Sasuke who is this woman?"**_

_**"Mr. Uchiha is it true that you are married?"**_

_**"Is it true that you are on your honeymoon right now?"**_

_**"Hello Mr. Uchiha would you care to tell who is this woman to the television fans?"**_

_**"Sasuke…."**_

Questions after the other got Hinata's head to spin but Sasuke merely smirked and ignored the questions but he did something to confirm one of the questions. He gripped on Hinata and stood to tilt her chin and give her a million dollar kiss for the world to see.

Hinata was surprised that he would to that in public, 'And I thought Uchiha men were supposed to be private' she thought grimly as Sasuke parted giving her a smirk.

After the little show Sasuke tightened his grip on her and entered the beautiful Gala, the room was beautiful filled with lights, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and butlers walking around with trays of drinks and refreshments.

"Mr. Uchiha would like a drink" one of the butlers approached the couple with a tray filled with light alcohol beverages, Sasuke merely gave a light nod and took two flute glasses, the other he handed it to Hinata, who gingerly took the offered drink.

She needed the alcohol if she wanted to get through this night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to take a moment and thank all the support I have received from you all, I'm so happy to say that there is still more to come ^^. Oh and please check out my new 100 theme challenge and tell me your opinions please.<strong>


	12. Backfired

**AN: I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I thank you all for the awesome reviews I feel so loved :') so enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto save for my OC's**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

"Sasuke, great to see you here" Hinata's head snapped at the sound of a deep husky voice and upon looking ahead she saw a handsome raven head wearing a black suit with a beautiful woman at hand.

Hinata smiled slightly as the woman smiled brightly at her, she was a gorgeous brunette with huge melted chocolate doe eyes. Her dress was flattering but toned down considering the other women; it was a slick silver sleeveless dress that hugged her body snugly.

"Itachi" Sasuke smiled slightly as he wrapped his arm around his stunning wife, just showing he was with her it made Hinata frown a little at his possessive gesture. She wondered why Sasuke would do that when the man had a beautiful gorgeous woman at hand.

"I never thought you'd actually come and at that bring your wife with you" Itachi smirked at he took Hinata's hand and kissed it fondly.

"I don't think we've met before but I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother" he slowly left her hand and wrapped his arm around his woman.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Hinata Hyuga" her name shocked Itachi a little and looked back at his glaring brother. Possessive much?

"A Hyuga? I never thought you had it in you brother, anyway this is my girlfriend Hisae Yamada" he looked at the woman beside him smiling fondly, they seemed close and Hinata was jealous for a brief minute she always wished for a relationship that meant something but she was stuck with Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you" Hisae smiled brightly at Hinata, there Hinata saw something in the woman's eyes something she was not expecting at all. Mischief.

'This is not good' Hinata thought as Hisae grinned at excused herself, only to drag Hinata with her.

Hisae brought her over to the buffet and Hinata had to admit she was quite hungry so both girls grabbed their plates and filled it with delicious treats, such as shrimp stir fry, smoked clams, poached crabs, stuffed courgette and many more. Yes the food was more on the seafood side.

"Heh this is awesome you should try it" Hisae grinned as she dropped a piece of fried squid in Hinata's plate who smiled at her sweet gesture. Both girls sat on an empty table just idly chatting away and feeding their empty stomachs.

"Thanks" she took the offered food and plop it in her mouth and her face immediately brightened, the food was really good.

"So whacha doing with guy like Sasuke I thought you'd be more of a loud mouth type, then again I'm with Itachi" she laughed flinging her fork around, this woman was not what Hinata expected, when she first saw her she thought she'd be this quiet sophisticated woman. Well let's just say Hinata was far off.

Hisae had a bubbly personality she was filled with life and laughter; she was more of a social butterfly and frankly Hinata liked her.

Sighing Hinata looked at her new friend with sad eyes "I was forced into this marriage, I only met him once and it was not a good encounter then for some bizarre reason he set up this marriage without my acknowledgement and BAM I'm married to this asshole".

Hisae looked at her sadly, "Oh you poor thing, you know I always thought Sasuke is a nincompoop that's why I prefer Itachi, he courts a woman rather than force" she giggled and Hinata smiled.

"I'm happy for you at least one of us has a happy future, but that's the least of my troubles I have to watch out tonight because he planned this revenge on me just because I turned him to a horny dog a few nights ago" Hinata bit her lip playing with her food.

"Okay wow… I didn't expect that… you turned him on oh my god that must've been hilarious" Hisae laughed.

"Yeah it was" Hinata admitted laughing a little herself.

"You know what I'll join you, I love teasing that goon" she grinned as Hinata grinned back nodding happily.

"I have a question Hinata, did Sasuke choose that dress for you?" Hisae smirked knowingly and Hinata nodded admittedly.

"It's not something I'll usually wear but I was unfortunately forced" she sighed plopping a sweet bean in her mouth.

"Well I gotta admit the guy got taste, you look gorgeous in it you pull off red better than me" she winked whipping some stir fry with her fork.

"Yeah but you look amazing as well, silver suits you" Hinata smiled.

"Aww thank you you're so sweet" Hisae cooed pinching Hinata's cheeks.

"Please I would prefer you refrain from touching my wife" hands pulled off Hinata out of the clutches of Hisae making her pout.

"Please Sasuke I barely call that touching, I prefer friendly gesture or cooing a cute girl" Hisae grumbled as Itachi slipped a hand around her waist kissing her cheek.

"Had a pleasant chat?" he asked the grinning brunette who nodded fondly.

"Yup Hinata is so cute, I think we'll be best friends" she winked at Hinata who smiled back knowingly.

Sasuke frowned he didn't like that monster to be friends with Hinata, she would corrupt her and that will put an even bigger dent in his plan and that's a big no-no.

"So what were you chatting about that got her to touch you?" Sasuke sat beside Hinata Itachi following suit sitting beside Hisae.

"Nothing much just girl stuff, the usual" Hinata shrugged as Sasuke's fingers brushed against her lower back bringing shivers into the petite, Hinata looked at Sasuke who smirked and continued his soft creases. Hinata didn't like them, they brought butterflies to her stomach and well that was a feeling she would love to avoid having from Sasuke.

"Anyway look who's coming" he whispered in her ear as her eyes widened, the person coming over was the last person she would like to see, and guess who was coming. Yup it was Hiashi Hyuga but behind him was Hanabi and Neji.

Hinata's heart thumped faster as her family walked to their table, Hisae glanced over Hinata and saw the panic look so she did the right thing for her new found friend. Hisae slipped her free hand to Hinata's and gave her a squeeze of encouragement.

Hinata looked over Hisae when she felt the squeeze, giving her a weak smile she looked over her family who had huge creepy smiles on their stoic faces giving strange shivers to Hinata even worse than Sasuke.

"Hinata what a nice surprise to see you here" her father smiled –which he never does– Hinata slipped her hand off Hisae and stood up greeting her father, "Father nice to see you as well" she smiled briefly as Hiashi gestures her to come closer.

Hinata slipped off from behind the table and went to her father who quickly engulfed her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you" least to say Hinata was surprised, her father was never proud of her and when she pursued her career as a relationship advisor he frowned upon her and hadn't spoke to her in a long time.

Sasuke watched the brief affection, he never knew Hiashi would show this kind of affection to his daughter, 'Heh maybe because I married her, poor guy he'll be disappointed' Sasuke smirked whose eyes looked back at Hanabi and Neji they seemed in content too.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Hiashi smiled as Hinata nodded walking away with her father.

As soon as both Hyugas walked away Neji looked back at Sasuke, "You better be treating my cousin well Uchiha" he said glaring and Sasuke glared back.

"I believe that's none of your business Hyuga" Sasuke sneered making Neji glare harder.

* * *

><p>Hinata was anxious by her father he always made her feel intimidated so right now she was scared shitless.<p>

"Wow how long since we spoke?" Hiashi stopped and turned his head towards his gorgeous daughter.

"Yeah it's been long" she whispered.

"You don't know what your marriage can do for us" he suddenly spoke making Hinata snap her head at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is can you believe the huge merger we can make between the Hyuga corps and Uchiha Inc."

"Uchiha Inc.? what does Uchi-" Hinata stopped and stared at her father, no that was why he was happy! That heartless bastard!

"No whatever you are thinking is out of the question" she frowned at her father, he was heartless after all and she thought he loved her.

"What do you mean no? This is a huge opportunity for us and you can be heiress again" Hiashi smirked smugly as if he was sure she would accept at the mention of her old position.

Hinata fumed, she hated how he thinks it always goes back to that fucking company and that was the reason she took a career as a relationship advisor and well let's just say as soon she took that job Hiashi stripped all privileges of her being heiress.

"Fuck you and your stupid title I will never go with whatever plan you had in mind you selfish bastard!" after her outburst she turned her heels back to her table she needs to have a word with Sasuke.

Angrily Hinata stomped to her table and glared at anyone who was in front of her, when the beauty is angry, uh umm well she's extremely pissed!

"Sasuke can we go I need to speak with you" she frowned at her cousin and sister who sat silently with them.

"Why the hurry I thought you were enjoying the party" Sasuke raised a brow at her sudden change but he couldn't help thinking she looked sexy when she's angry. Pervert.

"Sasuke. Out. Now" Hinata gritted her teeth sneering, her change didn't only Sasuke but everyone at the table.

Sasuke sighed and stood up; he wasn't really enjoying himself so it was time for him to go anyway. "Okay okay we are leaving" he left the table and walked behind Hinata who stomped ahead of him. He sensed danger coming.

All thoughts of worry escaped Hinata's mind, not even the revenge worried her anymore. She needed to cool off so the best option right now is to leave and drown herself in desserts and chocolate. Lots of them then talk to Sasuke.

During the ride Sasuke stared at Hinata, he didn't even get to tease her more, bummer and to top it off she's pissed for some reason.

'Must be something her dad said' he sighed at he and Hinata walked into their room.

'Well I could postpone my revenge or maybe not' he smirked as he watched her throw her shoes and call in room service ordering lots of cakes, ice creams and cinnamon buns.

'Ick too sweet, hmm I really want some tomato stuffed Portobello caps' Sasuke thought drooling a little, poor guy didn't get to eat.

"Hey order me some-" but a really intense glare cut him off from a specific angry Hyuga

"_**No**_" and with that Hinata took off her earrings but didn't feel like taking off her dress right now.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke was curious on what happened so he decided to voice his curiosity "What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"UGH HE'S SUCH A HEARTLESS ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!" Hinata shouted making poor Sasuke blink.

"O….Okay I don't wanna know" he sighed as a knock interrupted his thoughts, Sasuke watched Hinata make a bee line to the door, signing the bill she dragged the cart inside the room, Hinata wasn't in the mood for anyone.

Stuffing her face with delicious treats and Sasuke just watched her surprised at how much she's eating. His eye caught some raspberry ice cream even though he didn't like sweets he did love sour treats.

Slowly he reached to get some when a spoon stopped him from reaching his goal and looked up to see Hinata with stuffed cheeks and a glare.

'How can she be so cute' he thought trying to surpass his small chuckle after a few minutes of watching her stuffing her face he stood up.

'Guess it's time for my revenge' Sasuke smirked walking behind her wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Feeling Sasuke behind her she didn't stiffen or react at all to his touch only more rage flowed through her body, "Sasuke I really don't want you to do anything stupid unless you want your face in that huge cake" she whispered menacingly but Sasuke ignored and went to shower her bare shoulder with kisses.

"Oh come on I know a great way for you to release that anger, it includes you, me and a bed" he whispered seductively but it seems that his words made Hinata angrier. Looking over her shoulder she glared.

"I know a better way… it includes you and that cake meeting" she smirked as she twisted herself in arms loosening his grip, then grabbing his hair she dove his face into a huge chocolate cake.

"Aww such a waste but it made me feel better thank you" Hinata smirked and walked into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

Sasuke's face was still in the cake, anger build up as he slowly raised his face from the delicious cake. "Fuck you" he whispered whipping the frosting and chocolate off.

"Ohhh now, now you'll face my wrath Hinata Hyuga"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha didn't expect that did you? I personally love the ending but do put in your comments ;) <strong>


	13. Desire

**AN: I know this is late I'm sorry, I've neglected fanfiction a little as my mind had been focused on Anime -_- must blame them! They destroyed me! A little exaggerated there but I got it updated and also thank you soo much for the reviews they made me smile! And good reviews always make me smile XD so enjoy this little dramatic chapter ;)**

**If you wanna check out how Kiyomi and Hisae look like there are links in my profile ;)**

**Discalimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They say REVENGE is a dish best served cold.<strong>_

_**They also say REVENGE is sweet.**_

_**This means, basically REVENGE is ICE-CREAM**__**!**_

Hinata stared at her phone with her eyebrows furred, "Who the hell wrote this stupid quote, the meaning of revenge is far off. In my book is kill or be killed" she whispered as she scrolled down reading more ridiculous quotes.

Sighing Hinata threw her phone on the bed as she jumped burying her face in her pillow, to say the least Hinata was scared, not just scared. She's _**petrified**_.

Why in the world did she smash _**Sasuke Uchiha's**_ face no less in that huge double chocolate cake? But then again he did relieve some of her stress, flopping on her back Hinata sighed again.

"I was going to eat that cake, what a waste" she whispered sadly, "I'm in for it"

* * *

><p>Yup she was in for it since Sasuke had left the room and checked in for another, he couldn't stay a single minute without wanting the desire to choke her or push her out of the window, no one and I mean <em><strong>no one<strong>_ embarrasses Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maybe if I started a tiny fire, save everyone but forget one little person I would seem like the hero and that lost life is just a mistake" Sasuke smiled sadistically as he imagined her screams and burned body but a strange wave fluttered against his chest just thinking of her burnt body.

"What the hell why would I feel like this, the bitch deserves to burn!" he growled pacing his room.

"What should I do? My last attempt didn't work since she smashed my face in chocolate yuck" Sasuke glared at the floor stroking his chin, his eyes widened as he rubbed his face noticing something different.

"It's softer" he whispered in shock.

Quickly dismissing the stupid thought his mind was filled of accidental murders, "Watching CSI helps" he smirked as his current thought was to hire some thugs who would kidnap her, torture her to death then dispose of her body in a wood shredder.

'What thoughts' he grumbled as he lay on the soft couch in front of the TV, clicking the button on the remote suddenly an image of a couple getting married, frowning he quickly changed channels and guess what more images of married couple appeared.

"DAMN IT ALL" Sasuke shouted throwing the remote on the TV shutting off the disturbing images. He quickly stood up and paced his room; this marriage has taken a huge toll on him why the hell did he think it would benefit him? It ruined him!

* * *

><p>Having enough of this Hinata grabbed her suitcase and started to pack, she was not a toy for him to have fun with and with him her feelings had been fuzzy, every touch and crease made her confused never in her life Hinata had been that way with her feelings she's always been straight forward but with Sasuke behind her, all logic had been thrown out of the window.<p>

"Why do I even think of him he's nothing but an over conceited brat, damn him and his pride" Hinata grumbled as she zipped up her back, quickly she left the room for the lobby. Leaving the hotel without being noticed by him was the first step then she can find a cab that takes to the airport and fly back to her old life.

Stopping in mid stride Hinata thought what if he came after her? What if he decides to ruin her perfect life? Will he really go over extreme measures to torture her? (Yes...) Shaking her head from the disturbing thoughts she continued her way out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he left his room for the bar even though it's early he just wants to forget even if it's just for tonight. He feels tired and a little drink will help him to ease up a little.<p>

With each step he took women around him took notic of his presence so feeling smug Sasuke smirked lightly but one had his back to him she had a luggage bag with her so he figured she must be checking out.

Curiosity came over him as he watched her, she was definitely familiar but when she turned her head to give him a profile of her fair face shock sizzled through him. The familiar woman was Hinata!

'What is she doing with her bag? Leaving? No way' Sasuke frowned as he walked towards her, after all she had done she's not leaving no freaking way!

Tapping her shoulder his scowl deepened as her eyes widened in alarm, beautiful pearl eyes were filled with shock, fear and panic. "Where do you think you are going?"

Hinata shivered Sasuke was not a man to mess with yet she dared by leaving him, what else could she do she can't let him string her around anymore this was more than enough!

"Home" she whispered as his breath labored with anger.

"And why is that?" breathing deeply Sasuke tried to control his anger, this is a rarity for him to be extremely angry but the thought of a woman walking away from him is out of the question and it definitely affects his pride even more. Wasn't the rejection and the cake enough humiliation?

"I can't take this any longer, you stringing me is bad enough but to actually have this marriage arranged for the purpose of getting revenge on me then throw me on the side is just sick. I know your kin, you are the kind that won't let anything that hit your pride go" Hinata held her chin high as she challenged him with her eyes.

The sudden change of demeanor surprised Sasuke as he stared at her, what she said was true. He doesn't let anything go without revenge, it's just something had been in his blood since forever.

"It's true that I'm like that but I'm not letting you go, you will go back to that room. Don't think I'll just let you slip right under my nose" towering over her Sasuke glared as he gripped on her forearm dragging her towards the elevators.

"No I don't want to stay here" she protested pulling her arm away from him but Sasuke being the stronger pulled her harder causing her to wince, reaching their old room Sasuke slammed the door open continuing to drag to the bedroom.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening one minute she had been in the lobby ready to leave and the next her back against the bed with Sasuke climbing over her, "Maybe you are thinking you are dealing with a nobody but remember you are dealing with _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ second son of _**Fugaku Uchiha**_, think of the people that are connected to him. I can destroy your life like that" he hissed digging his fingers in her shoulders making her moan in pain.

As if sudden realization he loosened his grip on her shoulders but kept her pinned under him, "You will not leave without me destroying your pride" Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

Panic was evident in her eyes as they stared into his angry onyx ones she made a mistake trying to leave and now she knew that her pervious thoughts had been in fact true. He would go to extreme levels just to crush her, this was not right!

A whimper escaped her making his eyes flash over her lips, a smirk slowly made its way on Sasuke's handsome face "Maybe a little punishment will get you straight, no one is here to help you now" he whispered lowering his lips attacking her bare neck.

A small cry came out of Hinata as she tried to fight against him; he was going to rape her, her first time would be a rape! Struggling more it was no use Sasuke just kept abusing her neck then slowly going over her jaw line as his hands roamed over her body.

This was not intended but the way her whimper felt against his ear he could help himself but want to feel more of her, this definitely was not love. This was lust! And he'll release it all on her, Hinata went against him and he'll make her pay.

His hands pinned her harder as her body squirmed under him, looking into her eyes tears dripped down her cheeks as she desperately trying to hold them in, Sasuke stared at the tears realizing at what his actions were doing on her.

His heart clenched watching her cry and whimper at his weight, what was he doing? This was not what he wanted! He didn't want her to cry, he wanted her to love him then crush her!

Hinata let the tears flow as her eyes stared into Sasuke's, his jaw dropped a little then suddenly it clenched as his hands left her shoulders curling them on the sheets above her head. "Don't leave" he whispered as he lifted himself off her leaving Hinata in her tears and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I'm happy how it came out, but if you have any pointers or comments please review :D<strong>


	14. Drunken Love

**AN: Yello so this idea came out of a previous silly one, guess great ideas truly do come out of stupid ones :p though I doubt this is really great. So enjoy and please tell me your opinions I wanna make everybody happy. Oh and to see how my OC's looked like there are links in my profile if you wanna.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Hinata watched him leave the room; her mind is confused on what just happened was he really going to rape her a minute ago? Well not exactly rape because they are technically they're married but he forced himself on her, which is rape… Hinata sighed in frustration she didn't know what to think exactly everything is so confusing.

Rubbing the dried tears with her tattered sleeve Hinata sat right up staring into space. 'Why does he act that way? Did I bruise his pride that much?... All because of that stupid phone call' Hinata tucked her knees under her chin and buried her face trying to stop the upcoming tears.

'Do I make this work or leave it in tatters, he's not leaving me go anytime soon and... why do I have the feeling that there's something I need to say it's on the tip on my tongue but I can't say it just yet' she thought as she hugged herself tighter, lifting her head Hinata stared at the patterns on the wall. "Damn it"

Hinata sat there for a long time thinking until she came to conclusion, 'It doesn't make sense on what stopped him. He needs to do some explaining' with that final thought Hinata went to her closet to get a change of clothes other than her ruined ones, this time she'll choose carefully.

* * *

><p>He was stupid that was his conclusion 'Guess that drink has to wait … or not' Sasuke opened the mini fridge and grabbed whatever tiny alcohol bottles available which wasn't enough in his opinion.<p>

Unscrewing the first bottle at hand he took a quick swing letting the hard liquid burn his throat, Sasuke blinked away the tears forcing himself on another burning sip. "I deserve the pain" he whispered throwing himself on the empty couch behind him.

Why the hell did he let the lust control his body, he intended only to scare her but to let things slip wasn't in Sasuke's plans. If it wasn't for her tears bringing him back to reality he would've done much more worse than that.

Also the fact that they're married made matters bad you are not supposed to treat your wife like that even if you decided to marry her in the spur of the moment just for a stupid silly childish revenge, even Sasuke agrees that it was a stupid mistake on his part.

Drowning himself on more burning alcohol unfortunately it had taken his senses away since he hadn't heard the door open or the feminine figure that entered slowly and quietly, but he should've heard her.

Hinata slowly crept into his room and thanked heavens that the woman on the reception was stupid enough to give her his room number _**and**_ card for that matter, giggling to herself a little the woman's face was hilarious when Hinata tricked her.

Just to provoke her even more she had waved the card in front of her face as she left quickly for the elevators to get to Sasuke's room, even the number was ironic.

_**666**_

Hinata blinked in the dark room adjusting to the little light, the strong smell of alcohol hung in the air she grimaced walking further into the room. A slumped body on the couch caught her attention, tiny bottles of strong alcohol scattered on the table some tipped over pouring its contents all over the table slowly dripping on the dark carpet.

Her nose twitched as he still have to realize that she was behind him but Hinata guessed he was too drunk to even realize where he was, 'Maybe it's better if he was drunk' she thought as she saw him take another slip.

"Sasuke, I think you had enough to drink" Hinata whispered walking in front of him.

Sasuke lifted his head to see a blurry figure but for some reason her voice soothed his burning chest, "You never have enough of this" he slurred a little sloppily pointing at his messy table.

Hinata blinked sympathetically at him she guessed what he had done a few hours ago made him feel really guilty that he drank to forget tonight but she knew he wouldn't.

"Please don't do this to yourself" her voice dropped a little more sitting beside him patting his knee. His dark eyes narrowed trying to focus on the figure in front of him; all his eyes could see was a blinding light behind the soft figure.

"I've done a mistake angle" Sasuke whispered surprising Hinata with the name, she blushed a little then she remembered he was drunk then again only children and drunk people tell the truth.

"I know" she looked into his unfocused eyes, Sasuke smirked averting his eyes to stare at the table filled with empty bottles "Then you should know I tried to do something to my wife" he spoke with the smirk slipping and a frown replacing it.

"I'm stupid, if she didn't cry I would've done it without a care in the world, my heart clenched just looking at her eyes my mind froze and there I realized my mistake. Usually I wouldn't think it's a mistake but she's different I feel the change, she changed me" he blabbered glaring at the table.

His words shocked Hinata there he was giving her the answer she wants and she couldn't help but stare at him, "I changed you?" she asked him softly making Sasuke snap his head at her.

"No not you angel Hinata my wife that I married at the whiff of getting revenge over some stupid pride" Sasuke grumbled his last words, "I still can't believe I did that I even forged her signature, I mean who would do that just for pride? Pathetic even for me" he scoffed.

Hinata stared unbelievably at him, he really thought he was looking at an angel and he's confessing to her without even realizing it's her, "You know I think I'm going to give up on this revenge thing, I mean I get that I'm a Uchiha and so but this is getting out of hand she's changing me dammit! I feel strange around her, what does that mean?"

Sasuke stared at his blurry angel asking her to explain his feelings, this woman done the thing that many women before her had never done, not even Kiyomi and he thought he loved her. Maybe he was blinded by his fear of being alone.

Her mouth went dry how was she suppose to answer to his indirect confession towards her, and the strange thing she feels the same around him couldn't be they share the same feelings? Couldn't be that he likes her and vice versa?

"I – I think that you …. like her a-and I know for sure she likes you too" her words sobered him a little as his eyes widened.

"You think so? Could that be the answer? If it did it would explain a lot of things, but do I do? She hates me" Sasuke's voice hitched desperately to keep the lump in his throat down, Hinata bit her lip staring at the desperation in his eyes.

'He's lucky he's drunk, he would forget tonight in the morning but me… it's burned in my mind' she thought sadly, "She doesn't hate you but you won't do anything since you would forget tonight like that" she clicked her fingers as she stood up ready to leave him.

Angel's words didn't make sense of course he'll try to work things out with Hinata, quickly reacting he caught her wrist desperately "I won't forget, please just help me" he lied about the not forgetting part since there was more than enough alcohol in his system of course he would forget but he was desperate.

Hinata looked down on him, his lips were set in a frown, his eyes were looking deep into her and his hand softly brushed against her wrist. His touch was gentle and Hinata couldn't help it but level her head with his.

"If you really want to fix things then kiss me, show me how willing are you to change yourself for me" her words echoed into his ears, her breath was warm and before he knew it his lips were latched on hers kissing the breath out of her.

His hand left her wrist as his arms encircled her waist bringing her on top of him, and this time his kiss wasn't out of lust but not out of love yet. Who was this angel? But he didn't care now he needed to show Hinata that he didn't want to lose her.

Hinata couldn't believe that she was kissing him, she never thought thing will turn out like this but this kiss felt so right. Her fingers threaded through his thick messy hair as his were lightly brushing the skin of her torso.

If this was heaven he wouldn't mind staying here forever, here he was kissing an angel that reminded him too much of Hinata and it was blissful. Sasuke's warm hands felt her soft skin leaving a trail of tingles as he went further up.

Hinata slowly left his lips kissing his jaw and burying her face into his neck, his moan made Hinata excited as she continued by nuzzling his strong neck. She went back kissing his lips, being him drunk she could taste the bitter alcohol on his tongue.

Sasuke heard her moan into the kiss, things were better than perfect as he began to shed her clothes off and he could feel her small hands doing the same, how can things go anymore perfect.

The new renewed couple kissed, touched and their night was filled with pleasure.


	15. Remember what?

**AN: Awww thank you so much for your reviews/favours/alerts hehehe I reached my goal and that's all thanks all to you… Oh and congrats for my 100****th**** reviewer birthdaychat,,, Thanks! And now enjoy my 15****th**** chapter you may hate me after this :p **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Sunlight and a hangover are not a good combination that's what Sasuke discovered the next morning as he groaned and hid his eyes with his forearm from the light that was directed to his face. Remembering last night was a lost cause since all memories were thrown out of the window as soon as he escaped from Hinata's room.

His body felt heavy he was pushed down and moving was impossible, Sasuke thought it was the tiredness. His eyes were sore and opening them felt like such a difficult task, slowly he rubbed them and cracked them open.

Blinking the blurriness away Sasuke tilted his head only to see a female figure pressing down on him with her hair sprawled all over her face preventing him from seeing anything, his mind couldn't register where he had see the colour of her hair but it seemed familiar enough.

Sasuke's thinking was out of fuse everything seemed to be out of place, first was this unknown female and second was this throbbing in his head that prevented him from thinking straight.

What did he do last night?

Trying to relax the throbbing he started to rub his temples as if that will do any good and started to look around to see where he was, he seemed to be in his room not the one he shared with Hinata.

Then he noticed the alcohol bottles that had been scattered on the table, Sasuke hummed in acknowledge that was the reason for the throbbing and forgetfulness of yesterday. "Next time I'll ease up on the booze" he whispered.

His alcohol tolerance wasn't the best in his family in fact it was the _**worst**_, a few glasses and 'bam' he's hammered but the fortunate thing he can control his sluggish body movements so he would seem totally sober.

Also the reason for him loving to drink was he could forget, nothing will be remembered the way he preferred it. It's easier to live in ignorance than knowing what you had done every single day.

Next in line was this female why did she seem so familiar? Where did he see her before? Staring at her he wished he could move her hair to at least catch a glimpse of her face, but her damn hair was all over and he didn't feel like moving the strands away.

Once again he closed his eyes to at least remember when did he meet her, was it after he was drunk or before. Suddenly he was cut off his thoughts when he felt something nuzzling his chest; his heart started beating harder at the soft creases.

"What the hell…?" his voice cracked blinking his blurry vision, why did his body react that way, who was this woman that got his body to react without his consent. Her hair fell off her face showing her soft profile, pink plump lips, a straight soft nose, closed eyes resting her long lashes on her pink tinted cheeks.

This woman was beautiful but if Sasuke could scream he would do it in a heartbeat, five minutes passed and he still couldn't find his voice it's like as if it's been sucked away at the site of her.

For the first time in his life Sasuke Uchiha was _**speechless**_.

This woman, this _**naked**_ woman on top of him was….

HINATA!

Curses, swears everything horrid that ever been said was in Sasuke's mind, he wanted to shout… ask… no _**demand**_ what was she doing here and naked at that. Then he realized something else.

WHY WAS **HE **NAKED?!

What did he do last night?!

Why is she on top him?!

**What the hell is going on?! **

His eyes were wide "Please don't tell me I raped her, please don't tell I did it…" he whispered pleadingly, he was in the verge of sobbing. Then the next question…

**How the hell did she get in last night?!**

Hinata must wake up, NOW! He didn't care that he's disturbing her beauty sleep he must know if they did it or not. Sasuke started shaking her but his hands had been swatted away as she groaned and buried her face in his chest even more.

"Dumbass wake up" he growled pushing her off him only for her to fall on the floor face down, the poor girl moaned in pain as slowly as Sasuke could handle Hinata lifted her head and propped on her chin.

"What's going on?" she moaned closing her half lidded eyes to sleep, but that won't be any soon as a pillow hit her head shaking the sleep off her and a blanket fell on top of her body hiding it's nakedness.

"What was that for?" Hinata shouted looking at Sasuke who was wearing his boxers smirking at her, 'Damn it's like he wasn't even drunk last night, stupid Uchiha genes' she thought sitting up.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with her cracked morning voice, 'How attractive' she thought sarcastically. But Sasuke stayed quite still looking at her as if the answer was obvious.

Hinata blinked at his quietness, what got him quiet all of a sudden? Hinata touched her face was there something on her face? Hearing a snort from the known male she looked back to him.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was gruff making Hinata flinch at his tone.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember last night?" she whispered scared that he had forgotten what they did right after he promised her he wouldn't.

"I was drunk" was his only answer, Hinata swallowed heavily.

"So you don't remember what you said?" she whispered scared.

"I was drunk" he repeated

"You'll just say 'I'm drunk'?" Hinata shouted catching him off guard but he replied as if he wasn't fazed at all.

"What do you want me to say; I was drunk I don't remember anything after my first sip" Sasuke's voice was passive out of emotion, killing Hinata slowly with his express less face.

"We did it last night" she whispered blinking her flooding tears away.

Sasuke stared at her in disbelieve, they did it they actually did it and here he's being the insensitive jerk he is. But he'll be damned if he'll show her that he actually cares about her

"Right after you promised you wouldn't forget" she continued in her soft sad voice making his heart clench.

"Don't trust a drunken person; I say anything when I'm not sober" Sasuke grimaced at the feeling of guilt bubbling on his heart, guilt wasn't supposed to be there. He's supposed to be ecstatic that he final-.

"So what you told me last night was a lie?" her eyes widened, she gave herself away for a lie? That bastard confessed and her answer was the same but he was using her?

"I'm sure what I said was gibberish" his teeth gritted as he tried to remember what did he say to her and for the first time right after being drunk he wanted to remember what happened while he was drinking.

Tears bubbled; she felt her throat tighten from all the emotions she tried to keep down. Her heart dropped as the feeling of betrayal hit her. The man she liked and was so _**so**_ close into loving had just thrown her feelings away when she remembered his words from last night.

_**"You will not leave without me destroying your pride" **_- ch13

Hinata bit her lip hard; there her pride is in tatters she was sure that he's happy. He completed his revenge he brought down making her the lowest of the lowest.

Slowly she stood up collecting her clothes as her tears fell; "I guess you are happy now, you got your revenge you have no use for me anymore" she smiled sadly as she walked off to the bathroom to wear her clothes and leave his life.

Sasuke stared at her leaving form and cursed in frustration, why the hell did he say those words. But most of all why did he feel regret as he saw her tears; he just wished he could remember what he said that night.

Suddenly the bathroom opened showing her flawless figure, right there Sasuke wanted to hold her and tell her to stay but his body stayed frozen as she gave him one last smile.

"I'll send you the divorce papers" and just like that he watched her leave his life.


	16. Stop!

**AN: Wow how many days passed? Guess too long well I decided to update before school starts –which is tomorrow -_- but no worries I'll try to update as often as I can. I will not give up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

_**"I'll send you the divorce papers" **_

If words could kill Sasuke would've died already, those words cut through his heart bringing pain that shouldn't even be there. Why was he so oblivious to his feelings? Why did he let her leave?

Her tears didn't stop they kept flowing, why did he have to tell her that? Even if his words were a lie she wanted to believe them , she wanted to think they were the truth but it was short lived.

Maybe a drunk never tells the truth he didn't even recognize her but again who is she to blame, his motives were dishonorable from the start how could she even think he would have the change of heart to like her?

It was a mistake to play along and it's a mistake to even like Sasuke, he doesn't deserve a heart to be given to him because he would just return it broken, crumpled, tattered into tiny pieces and that's how Hinata feels.

Hinata ran to her room and grabbed her purse she didn't even care for her stuff she just wanted to leave for her old life away from Sasuke. Wiping her tears she left the room and walked out with little dignity left.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and each of them had returned into their old course of their lives, Hinata as the love advisor and Sasuke as the fireman.<p>

"I know what you mean but I don't feel the spark that I felt with him before, for some reason it felt meaningless" a female spoke desperately through the phone and Hinata sighed.

"Listen sweety sparks are dangerous you end up getting burned, trust me when you have a practical love it's much better" her voice quivered but it went unnoticeable.

"Oh you really think so?"

"I know so I've been through it and you only get burned. Get a good guy who would provide you with a good life" Hinata smiled, that had been her wish. She wished for a man like Itachi at least he made Hisae happy, Sasuke brought her pain.

At the thought of that man brought a shock through her heart, Hinata sent the divorce papers with her signature but that had been weeks ago. Why was he delaying their separation?

"Well thank you so much Hinata-san, I think I will go with your advice it seems logical" the woman sighed at cut the phone call.

Hinata frowned a little as she listened to the next problem, why women have such complicated love lives? Hinata was just plain declined by the guy.

"- and he's like ignoring me for the past two weeks, what do I do to know he isn't cheating on me? But-" the woman's voice was muffled by her desperate sobs and Hinata couldn't handle anymore.

"-And it hurts" the woman wailed in her ear making Hinata fume silently, slowly she took off her headphones and stared at her microphone, should she do it and risk getting fired or leave the woman be and give her the good advice.

For once Hinata decided she didn't care and to take the chance, she had done it before so she can do it again.

"Hinata-san what shou-"

"You know what he's definitely cheating on you! With a loudmouth like you I wouldn't see why he wouldn't, why don't you say this shit for someone who cares because I had enough of your petty problems!" Hinata shouted making everyone else stare at her wide eyed jaw dropped, never Hinata lost control in her job but enough was enough.

Hinata looked over at the producer "And for your information. I. _**Quit**_" her words were slow laced with fury and with that she turned leaving the station.

Getting in her car she sighed heavily the sudden sense of freedom was felt in her heart, it felt light and fluttery at last she quit the job that made her fall in the problems of Sasuke and that marriage. Maybe her father was right being the head of the company was much better than some love advisor but it was too late to regret her choice, she can't return now.

The sound of the engine roared as Hinata pulled out of the parking lot, memories played through mind as remembered when Sasuke was waiting for her at this very place.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hinata entered the parking lot and slowly made her way towards her car, she was shocked to see that arrogant raven head –that she met a few days back– leaning on her precious SLK, a frown crossed her face as she walked to him**_

_**"What are you doing here?" rudely interrupting the raven head's day dreams for he was watching the sky waiting for her. **_

_**Slowly Sasuke lowered his head and smirked at the petite woman in front of him, "Well I have something for you" he grinned taking a paper out of his pocket, it looked too official and that made Hinata quite uneasily…..**_

_**End of flashback**_

Hinata wished that she never took the paper from him, for goodness sake she wished she didn't even volunteer to help Kiyomi when she could've easily advised her to look for a better guy...

_**Sasuke.**_

That name sounded so sweet for a second but the next it's like a bitter taste she wanted to get rid of that name brought her bitter memories but that pleasurable night played slowly torturing her mind and heart.

Suddenly she slowed the car down only to find herself near the fire brigade. Curses flew out of her mouth and was ready to go but froze, why doesn't she use this opportunity to ask him about the divorce papers.

_**Or see him again…**_

Hinata frowned at that thought and shook it out of her head, slowly she parked her car and walked out. Her black heels clicked on the side walk as she made her way to the fire brigade's entrance.

She sighed lightly ruffling her hair a little, she just hoped her outfit was good enough for him and that made her freeze once more in mid stride.

"What the … I don't care about him" she whispered and resumed walking to the front desk, Hinata smiled at the man who was reading the newspaper looking bored.

"Excuse me" her voice was sweet and light making the male quickly lower the newspaper and stare at her and before a smirk slowly made its way on his face.

"Well hello how may I help you?" the unknown male deepened his voice and stared lustfully at Hinata who cringed under his obvious stare.

"Um could you tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is" she was nervous she doesn't know what this unnamed male can do but she'll put an upfront brave façade so he doesn't notice her nervousness, the male sighed wistfully at her words.

"And here I thought you were here because of me, how about you forget him and get with me" he winked flirting, Hinata surpassed a shudder.

"Please I'm here on important business with Sasuke Uchiha not play around" she frowned lightly but the male let it pass.

"But sweety you can make that business with me" he wiggled his brows knowingly and this time Hinata shuddered.

"You know what I'll find him on my own thank you very much" Hinata left the disgusting male who groaned and whined that he missed a hot body and a great night leaving Hinata to shudder even more.

Hinata remembered the last time she was here she went into an open courtyard maybe he would be there again, Hinata slowly walked through the hallway that directed through the open courtyard.

The sun shined on Hinata but it didn't annoy her, her eyes wandered for the familiar raven head when she caught the particular lone figure lying on the bench that's tucked in a corner under a small shade.

Hinata sighed in relief and quickly made a b-line for him, as she neared his familiar features came back to her. His strong jaw was clenched, his eyes shut tightly and his face had been scrunched up in agony.

She bit her lip in sympathy as she saw his expression; he seemed to breathe heavily leaving his breaths in pants. Hinata sighed and went closer to wake him from his obvious nightmare slowly her hands pressed down on his right shoulder shaking him awake.

As if her touch burned Sasuke flinched and sat up quickly with his eyes wide open and looking scared, he seemed oblivious to where he was since he didn't notice Hinata but instead he was trying to control his breath and high pulse.

His lips moved whispering incoherent words but suddenly his lips uttered her name shocking Hinata, he was awake but unaware to her presence as an involuntary gasp left her Sasuke's head snapped to her direction with his eyes still wide.

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered he couldn't believe Hinata was here and witnessed his nightmare no this was not happening; slowly he stood up towering her petite figure.

Hinata panicked at the sight of him, "Uh- Sasuke … I-I'm" she tried to calm herself but it wasn't working his whisper brought her to reality, the reality that she wasn't ready to face him.

Biting her lip her eyes wandered until they caught the stack of papers on the corner of the bench, she knew they were her divorce papers that calmed her down a little and looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm here to ask you about the di-" Hinata was never able to finish because Sasuke moved closer capturing her in his arms and his lips over hers stopping her previous words, Sasuke knew what she was going to ask but he didn't want to hear them so without even knowing the next thing he knew he was kissing Hinata.

She stood frozen the feeling of his lips after weeks was definitely refreshing; they moved against hers slowly filling her heart and soul with warmth and realization, the realization that she cannot leave him.

Her arms snaked around his neck and kissed him back with equal force, she held on him afraid he would leave her. Fear overwhelmed her will she fall easily for him again, no no she has to stop this.

_**Stop this meaningless torture. **_


	17. Hearts

**AN; I'm sooo sorry for the late and short chapter but today was officially my second day of school and well homeworks just keep coming in -_-, the only thing I enjoy in my schedule are the free time *smirk*. Well anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Hinata dug her fingers in his hair while he kissed her she must stop him before she falls in too deep, but he wasn't pulling back anytime soon since she could feel his heart thumping against her chest and his breath flare against her face. She wasn't doing great herself as well since her breath was getting short and Hinata felt like choking.

'How can he breathe?!'

Doing the only thing in her panic mode her fingers that was thread between his thick locks fisted and pulled back hard breaking the kiss, the couple panted and stared at each other. This was getting a little awkward but Hinata felt all her warmth left her as the emotions crossed Sasuke's face.

She felt betrayed watching his eyes danced with all the wrong emotions, Hinata held her lip tight as her throat blubbered this is why it's meaningless to actually work anything with him being away is the right thing.

Hinata could see no, _**feel **_the lust he had for her right there but no hint of love, how come he even came up with the idea of liking her, she'll never know.

Swallowing hard she lowered her gaze shadowing her eyes and clenched her hands over her heart it was still thumping mind you but not out of excitement but out of fear that plagued her.

"I want the divorce papers" she whispered and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her in shock just after kissing her with all his heart she still wanted to go through the divorce!

"Why?" he wheezed desperately he never could understand this woman, she confused him to no end but still held a tight grip to his heart. Hinata shut her eyes tightly wanting to forget all the horrible passion she had seen but they kept haunting her causing her tears to fall.

"You don't like me let alone love me, we are never meant to be" Hinata choked out, letting out a shaky breath she looked back at him with her cheeks streaked with her warm tears.

"I've seen enough of your lust for once I want to see that love you gave me the night before we separated, why can't you subside that stupid fucking emotion for once!" she shouted snapping something in Sasuke.

"That wasn't lust! I love you get that through your stubborn head!" he retorted but Hinata shook her head in denial.

"I know love when I see it and that was not. I wish I've had never met you because right now I would still have my job and life in tact" Hinata sneered at the Uchiha, it was his entire fault and her patience is running low from his arrogance.

Sasuke grimaced hearing her words, they were like a shot and his heart ached at her last words this woman changed him entirely how can she not see that, she made him better, she made him love…

_**'Let the things you love go and if they're meant to be they'll come back if not…' **_

Just then Sasuke knew what the words meant he loved Hinata and he figured that when she left, never in his life he thought he would truly love other woman even when he dated he just had a little attraction but it never went beyond what he felt for Hinata.

He closed his eyes this decision is so hard to go through but it's the right thing for now. Slowly his eyes opened and looked into her teary ones.

"I'm sorry you deserve better than me" he whispered letting a shaky breath right after; he turned his body towards the bench and picked the stack of papers that he rested his head on before Hinata woke him up.

He already signed it but never had the heart to give them to her, he thought if he kept them long enough she'll eventually come and get them. Of course what he intended happened but it didn't get her to forget about it.

Sasuke clenched his fingers into the thick stack as a pain wavered in his chest, his breath left his lips and his head buzzed making him lose his footing for a minute. Sasuke unconsciously arched his back from the pain and his hands tightened over his heart unknowing they left the papers to fall on the ground, the pain was intense he even wanted to claw out his heart to stop the unbearable throbbing.

Sasuke's eyes watered he wanted everything to stop but as time slowed for him, he collapsed unknowing to Hinata's desperate screaming for help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *EVIL LAUGHS* that is all :)<strong>


	18. Smiles

**AN: Woah look at this it's been such a long time so I decided to do something right now. UPDATE! I'm thinking that every Friday that I would update since I would be free and it's my weekend, so expect a new update every Friday hopefully :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

_**"I love you" soft breaths mingled as another voice interrupted, "I love you too" male and female loved that night and created euphoria, loud giggles escaped the girl as the male teased her. This seemed like a fairy tale filled with beautiful moments and that's just what this was…**_

_**A fairy tale…. **_

**Beep. Beep**

'Ugh what happened?'

**Beep. Beep **

'Where am I?'

**Beep. Beep **

Eyes slowly fluttered open revealing dark stones, Sasuke felt pain everywhere but what happened? Was he in an accident? Nervous breakdown?

'Most likely' he groaned moving is arm but such an easy task was difficult for Sasuke so giving up his arm fell heavily on his abdomen, licking his dry lips he started to look around. Cranking his neck to right so he could see the room was brightly lit almost blinding his eyes.

The smell of anesthetic filled his nose; cringing in disgust Sasuke knew he was being placed in a hospital but why?

A sigh escaped as the memory of Hinata's teary face attacked him he made the mistake of keeping the divorce papers with him but he really wanted to see her, he loved her. His eyes shifted to the ceiling as the light hit his irises, the light was painful but he wasn't closing his eyes he deserved the pain that he cause Hinata and himself. Especially Hinata.

'Mistakes, mistakes when will you ever learn Uchiha?' he scolded himself but Sasuke it's too late to be childish, he lost all privileges of being a kid when he decided to become who he is today.

Not taking it anymore his eyes automatically closed releasing a couple of tears that slid slowly making him feel the cold wet trail, he was a strong man but sometimes he couldn't help himself even though the tears weren't out of the sadness he felt he wanted them to be. Sasuke wanted to feel the sadness come out.

Scrunching his face a groan escaped his lips as a headache slipped making his temples throb, maybe focusing on crying was a bad idea but he wanted to feel tears slip, he was desperate!

Suddenly the door softly opened revealing a man wearing a lab coat holding a chart board, he smiled triumphantly. "Ah I see you are awake Mr. Uchiha" his voice was a little fuzzy to Sasuke from the pounding blood in his ears but he was able to make sense of what the stranger was saying.

Nodding stiffly he slowly sat up and looked at him beckoning him to continue, the doctor easily smiled and looked through his chart board and frowned a little. "Mr. Uchiha is seems you had Acute Stress Reaction, you'll need to stay at the hospital for a few days just to check over you and making sure you won't have another seizure"

Sasuke stared at him in surprise, "Why would that happen?" he whispered and the doctor sighed "It's a response to a traumatic event that your body reacts to, usually it will be a normal nervous breakdown which can be easily treated but in your case it was too disturbing that you had an Acute Stress Reaction. This event had given you an adrenaline rush that increased your heart and breathing rate, also constricted your blood vessels decreasing the blood flow hence your fainting" his voice trailed off as he looked back on the chart board.

"Basically you had a bad event that got you to breakdown" Sasuke nodded knowingly and looked at his lap, "When will I be out?" his voice was low almost ashamed at what happened to him, Uchihas weren't supposed to be weak they are strong and are able to go through anything, but a simple thing as falling in love got him to this state.

"Let's see you'll be having a few counseling lessons so that we know what was the trigger to this, then we'll discuss your medication so about a week" the doctor nodded, Sasuke clutched the sheets in frustration he doesn't want medication, he doesn't want to talk about his weaknesses in front of anyone.

He was proud, aloof and he was sure as hell that he would not degrade himself to anyone. This moment had to be the most vulnerable yet and Sasuke was angry at himself for letting this happen, he let the doctor do his job and as soon the doctor was done he left. Sasuke's ears perked as the door closed but it reopened almost immediately.

He could hear soft steps; he distinct it as a woman but her sighs brought a fluttery feeling. They seemed very familiar sudden flashes of bodies against each other, moans, laughter, kisses came too quickly. Blinking he lifted his head to see Hinata standing in front of him.

Her softly framed faced was red splotched and he could see the light shining her dried tears that stuck on her cheeks, her eyes were wide, red rimmed glossed with unshed tears and her clothes were messy, overall she looked devastated.

Hinata bit her lip averting her eyes to the ground, it was her fault that this happened to Sasuke it was her fault for accusing him of not loving her. She wants to deny his love for her and vice versa but she can't hide it anymore, taking another breath she looked back at him ready to speak but he cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was distant passive and stared with nothingness emitting from his glossy dark eyes. Hinata gulped lightly "I-I'm sorry… I-I just … wanted to check on … you" she whispered lowering her voice making it almost unheard.

His stare had intimidated her, this time she was at fault and things aren't getting between them, the marriage didn't works and the divorce… well she can forget about it for the time being. The question that had been bugging her was…

Where did they stand?

Sasuke frowned she didn't want him why was she here as he distinctively remembers she couldn't wait to divorce him, Hinata shouldn't be here. "It's better if you left" his coldness effected Hinata as she tried to hold her tears; his head was turned away from her so he can't see her face.

Hinata was torn on leaving his life or help him through his breakdown that happened at least 10 hours ago and she stayed waiting for a result in the waiting room it was incredibly late but she stayed put except going for a snack or a toilet break. When the doctor came and told her he was fine she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and quickly went to his room, unfortunately she couldn't enter as soon he woke up. Hinata had to wait for the doctor to finish which took about 15 minutes but as soon he was out her body automatically went in.

Now here she was in an awkward silence, her eyes trailed over his body he looked vulnerable too vulnerable it didn't fit him. "I-I'm not leaving" she said firmly but cursed silently for the stutter in the beginning.

His head snapped quickly and glared at her "I don't want you here" Sasuke held his breath anticipating her reply, in truth he doesn't want her to leave but in the same time he wants to forget her then again how could he when she invades his dreams and thoughts?

"I won't leave, I want to help you" she pressed on but Sasuke's glare intensified, "You are making it hard" he whispered but Hinata walked towards his bed, this time she'll make the move and she will make him _**want**_ her.

As soon as her body was by his bed her soft hands took his pale face and surprising him her lips kissed him, this was probably her first time kissing him willingly and actually meant something her. Her kiss was soft, sweet and full of love, Sasuke was in shock he hadn't reply to the kiss.

Slowly she parted from his lips and smiled genuinely somehow during the kiss her tears slipped and now they kept pouring. "I love you and I'm not leaving you" her breath panted as she pulled in for another sweet kiss and this time Sasuke smiled at kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help but 'awww' at the end so I hope you like this :D<strong>


	19. Twist

**AN: Thank you so much for all your support and comments, and I'm really sorry if you didn't like last chapter's ending I just thought that since she was scared everything will come out straight. I always thought fear had brought another side to a person and Hinata was frightened of losing Sasuke so the truth came out.**

**I don't know that's just my opinion and truthfully I never had love experiences so I'm just going with the flow and write what would I do in a scenario. Again thank you for everything if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have wrote anything, oh and this story isn't ending anytime soon hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nauto.**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

A few days passed and Hinata is in harmony she never knew Sasuke could have this sweet caring side to him, it almost feels surreal sometimes but Hinata hid her doubts and continued smiling as if there was nothing to it.

She loved Sasuke and he loved her that what matters the most but sometimes her feelings overwhelm her that gets her to think

What if he left her?

What if he's playing her?

What if…_** what if he doesn't love her? **_

Is it right to think of Sasuke that way? No of course not he told her he loved her yet it could be a spur of the moment, it could be all a _**lie**_.

Blinking her eyes rapidly Hinata stopped the tears from flowing; she let her mind go blank thinking was bad it all ends up **bad**. Why couldn't she let her mind rest from all the pointless questions, he loves her for goodness sake there's no need to doubt him.

But…

'No no no no, I will not think of him that way' Hinata shook her dismissing all her negative thoughts as she drove up to the hospital. Uchiha's are true to their words and she must believe in Sasuke as he believes in her.

Her sighs came out frequently as her thoughts rolled through the depths of her mind, hidden from the surface they must be tucked in so that they would not erupt and kill her mood. Her heels clicked through the halls of the cold hospital, the white walls almost blinded her so she kept her head down staring at the mucky green tiles.

She couldn't help but sigh lightly slowly opening the door only to be surprised by the view, Sasuke shirtless as a pink haired nurse touching him quite erotically if she says so but Hinata could see the irritation written all over Sasuke's face that got her to smile only for him to smile back.

The nurse seemed to think that the smile was for her and giggled flirtatiously making Sasuke grunt pushing her off him and putting back his black shirt. Hinata stood awkwardly in the room and shuffled her feet tightening her grip on the handle of her bag, the nurse has yet to notice her presence but instead she went on he's making a good recovery and in a few days he'll be leaving her voice went sad making Hinata ticked off a little.

Sasuke trailed on Hinata's expressions and smiled contentedly watching her watch that nurse angrily, chuckling lightly he ignored the nurse and kept his eyes on his love. Yes his love with all his heart he could call her his love, that moment she kissed him he was in shock that he couldn't respond and before he could she pulled away but when she kissed him again he wouldn't lose his moment and kissed her with all his passion that he had hidden for her.

It's his first true time in love, before they were just unnecessary flings but now he can say that he is in the most perfect relationship. Hinata, a woman almost perfect, flawless but the most passionate he had ever seen just sometimes a bit dim, but alas all these little imperfections could be brushed off and look at her good side.

But truthfully when he fell in love with her, he fell in love with everything she was. He never really knew when he started falling for her, could it be when he first saw her or could it be when he shared his first night with her? Well it doesn't matter as long as she loved him he's in content.

But he could help think over the flashes he had been having, they seemed too slow soft perfect! The woman's voice is almost identical to Hinata but her face is blurred why _**why**_ can't he remember that moment?

The sighs, moans, whispers really got his heart to thump faster just thinking over them they reminded him of Hinata in all, his mind went blank at the thought of Hinata naked with him. Shaking his head a little he looked back at Hinata only to see her in a fierce staring contest with the nurse.

'Wrong time to zone out' he sighed he has a bad feeling that this will not come out good.

Hinata glared at the emerald eyed nurse, her face held a rough clench and her hand clenched the chart board a bit too tightly she could've sworn that she could hear the board cracking, her eyes held so much anger, hatred for the pale eyed beauty but hers didn't go short.

Her glare was cold, fierce that held a frightening gleam; it was known for a fact Hyugas glares held a certain numbness that chills the person to the bone, couldn't be rivaled ... well maybe for the Uchihas but other than that no one.

Hinata pressed her lips in a grimace and her eyes glanced at Sasuke seeing him amused and a bit worried for her, deciding against punching the nurse Hinata held her pride and smiled at Sasuke walking to him.

No words exchanged and her lips kissed his sweetly which was returned with an equal passionate one, steps could be heard running out of the room but the couple couldn't care less.

Giving him one more peck Hinata giggled with a blush and Sasuke smirked, "Didn't know you had that side Hinata" he purred making Hinata giggle more.

"Well what can I say a woman who touches a man claimed by another is just unfair" Hinata pouted giving Sasuke the opportunity the pull her on his bed, "Ah so I'm claimed, I wonder who the claimer is" smirking wider her kissed her.

"Hmmm let me think, right now you are kissing her and maybe you'll spend the night with her once you get out" she winked making Sasuke growl giving her another ferocious kiss.

"Maybe? No, definitely? Yes. And what a night it would be for you" he chuckled and continued to tease her, Hinata was an extraordinary woman he was lucky to meet her and if he would've given a chance to change his past he wouldn't change a thing.

Loving her was the best part of his life.

Hinata's doubts flew out of the window, she was wrong to doubt him and if it wasn't for his love proving what he held for her in his heart she would've left him a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Jealous eyes watched the couple teasing each other on the makeshift bed, this woman wasn't supposed to love him she is! Sasuke was hers and no other. She must get rid of her the other nurses were easy to threat but this woman she knew she could be hard to deal with.<p>

Her glare says it all.

But no worries no woman has ever stopped her from getting what she wanted, this thing is just another obstacle that needs ramming down and she will be the one to ram that damn obstacle.

_**"Sasuke is mine bitch"**_


	20. This is not happening

Accidental Marriage

…

_**"You know I think I'm going to give up on this revenge thing, I mean I get that I'm a Uchiha and so but this is getting out of hand she's changing me dammit! I feel strange around her, what does that mean?"**_

…

_**"I – I think that you …. like her a-and I know for sure she likes you too"**_

…

_**"I won't forget, please just help me"**_

…

_**"If you really want to fix things then kiss me, show me how willing are you to change yourself for me…"**_

…

A gasp escaped as a dark figure quickly sat up, breaths came in pants and his heart soared almost bursting out of his chest. Those voices seemed distant but so _**so**_ familiar why can't he place them right?

"Oh god why is this happening?" Sasuke frowned, since the separation with Hinata he kept having these odd flashes but he doesn't seem to pin point what were they about exactly, even now when they were back together this adrenaline rush came over his body every time these flashes came.

That sweet voice was the center of everything, if he could match that voice he will find the trigger but searching in his mind he just can't find the match.

"I'm losing my mind in this place" he whispered staring at the night sky.

* * *

><p>A soft figure stared at the ceiling as a frown crossed her features, Hinata couldn't sleep knowing that Sasuke was in the hospital with that nurse lurking around that damned place. Just three more days and he'll be out of that place.<p>

Doubts resurfaced her mind once more Hinata was just too frightened to lose him, scared to the point she became too possessive maybe because he was her first love or the fact that he stole her heart.

Hinata's wish for a love had finally became a reality but now as she thought about it Sasuke was a handsome man and of course there'll be other women after him, admiring him she just hoped his love for her is strong enough to keep them together.

Hinata rested her tired eyes but soon after of closing them sleep came over her stopping her thoughts all together making her rest even though she tried to go against it.

"I need him, I need my hero" these quiet words escaped praying and begging for the heavens…

Sun rays pried through the closed curtains disturbing Hinata from her sleep as a groan escaped from somewhere underneath the vast amounts of pillows her slumped figure sat up with still droopy eyes, her head turned to the clock showing it was already noon Hinata groaned and buried her head further into the pillows.

It was late and visiting Sasuke now seemed like a hard task but Hinata had to do it if she doesn't want that slut of a nurse to be all over her husband. Sitting up once more with her eyes wide awake Hinata forced her body despite how tired she was, she'll be seeing Sasuke.

After she was done with her morning rituals Hinata made her way out of the apartment, as she walked out the building the wind rushed passed her causing Hinata to shiver slightly and hug her white coat closer to her body.

Lately the weather had become colder making it almost unbearable to be out but Hinata ignored the true harsh fact and made her way to her car, switching on the engine Hinata blazed on the heater to keep her cold body warm.

By the time she reached the hospital it started to rain making her frown at the bad weather and thankfully she always placed a spare umbrella in her car but unfortunately it's in her trunk, Hinata groaned today was definitely not her day.

Quickly Hinata got out of her car to her trunk opening it and taking out the umbrella and popping it open in an impressive three minutes she was able to shield herself from the callous cold rain.

With another tired sigh she made her way towards the hospital building, the last four days this had been her routine; wake up, visit Sasuke and go back home for some reason her life became tasteless at least in her 'honeymoon' Sasuke had entertained her even though it was just for three weeks.

The thoughts of his revenge and childish antics made her chuckle a little but when she thought of their last night true it was memorable but it ended on a bad note which lead to this horrible situation.

But brushing those imperfections aside she was happy to have Sasuke by her side, her thoughts cluttered as the rain dripped off her umbrella. Her mind had been chaotic as this rain her thoughts never left Sasuke as though he was the last man on earth and wants him for all herself.

Was she being selfish? Inconsiderate? Did love really create this barrier and distrust between them? Why was she so scared of losing him? Was this a sign of leaving him or clutching on him further?

Questions never left her mind as she walked down the familiar hospital hall that lead to Sasuke's room, every time she had time for herself she always assumes the worst of him leaving her but did Sasuke deserve these poor thoughts?

He stayed for now at least but she needs him and if he left her she wouldn't know what will happen to her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke strained his eyes on the clock that hung on the wall opposite him, it was already two in the afternoon and Hinata still hadn't shown herself. Was she okay? He felt himself worry over her, she was his wife and he wanted her in his life.<p>

Without her he felt as though a piece of him was lost, fear rumbled in his chest as the thoughts of her leaving him surfaced. Hinata was always there with him and if she suddenly got bored and decided to leave him...

He wouldn't know what to do if she did leave him, death would be much better than bare the pain of losing her. Hinata was all he got that stayed true, he felt possessive of this woman and honestly he wouldn't want any other woman to be in his life other than Hinata.

The door creaked open making Sasuke snap his head, his eyes held a hopeful glem as though expecting the woman of his thoughts to reveal herself but he was in shock that it wasn't but instead it was the woman he left a while ago.

"Kiyomi?" he whispered in shock as the staid woman strode in the room with a sweet fake smile plastered of her grave face.

"Sasuke, you seemed surprised" her smile turned into a malicious grin, Sasuke felt like choking seeing her hateful smile but he held his gasp in.

"I …. wasn't ..expecting you" he spoke slowly watching Kiyomi saunter each step steadily almost like a predator then suddenly stopped inches from the bed.

"Of course you weren't, I bet you were expecting that _**slut**_" frowning she spat her words disdainfully, "But you won't be expecting her for a long time" her frown turned into a full snide smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear "What did you do to her?" his words tripped looking at his ex-girlfriend she was different and not pleasant.

"Oh worried are we? Don't fret I haven't done anything to her… yet" Kiyomi mocked at his panic.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke felt his breath escape his lips as fear chocked down on his throat.

"You know darling, just leave her and let's get back together like before" her voice turned sickly sweet and her smile seemed loving but Sasuke knew better.

Sasuke stared at her angrily throwing the covers off him, he stood up for some reason he felt like choking this woman as anger steamed through his blood if she hurt Hinata oh so help him. "Tell me what you did to her?" he growled.

"Don't you want to know?" a new deep voice interrupted shocking Sasuke even more.

"No…This is a joke!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I <strong>**bet**** you ****didn't ****expect that ;)**


	21. Holding out for a Hero

**AN: I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter sorry …**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

…

_**"Tell me what you did to her?" he growled **_

_**"Don't you want to know" a new deep voice interrupted shocking Sasuke even more**_

_**"No…This is a joke!"**_

…

A groan echoed in the dark room as a lone figure trembled from the coldness that howled.

_**"Ah at last" her lips curved into a smile until it was covered **__**by **__**a cold leathery hand, Hinata's eyes widened in fear as her body immediately struggled against the intruder…**_

Cold lips quivered as another moan escaped, her body felt so cold she could almost sleep forever.

…_**"NO!" her shout came out muffled by the prowler's hand but that didn't stop Hinata from fighting, she felt her body being pulled away from Sasuke's door her hand reached out but it was in vain when a strong smell overpowered her senses**_….

"S-so c-co-ld" Hinata's voice came out small and soft her eyes still closed, she couldn't open them it was too painful to move and her body was shivering involuntarily causing her muscles to jolt sending pain all over her.

…_**Black spots started to fill the sides of her vision, No! She can't lose consciousness now she must fight but the smell was too strong that just made her fall into the darkness, her hand was still held out to Sasuke's door but as the darkness took over her hand didn't matter as it fell helpless and her body fell heavy on the intruder who just smirked and dragged her away from Sasuke.**_

Hinata's breaths came shallow making her throat tighten painfully "S-Sa-su-ke" her whispers broke from the coldness that surrounded her. Hinata felt like dying she can't handle the pain in her chest and all over her body, if only Sasuke was here ….

'I need my hero' her breath puffed in agony it was too much for her.

* * *

><p>"… No it can't be you" Sasuke hissed as he stared at the older man in front of him.<p>

A grin came over his face as his pale eyes stared at Sasuke "Unfortunately for you it is I'm just here to bargain for my _**daughter's life**_" Hiashi chuckled still looking at Sasuke's frightful face.

"How could you even do that, that's your daughter we're talking about" he growled as Kiyomi's face twisted in anger.

"You can't defend her! You love me!" her voice rose at each word as Sasuke's glare directed at her.

"I never loved you and I'll never will" his eyes flashed red as Hiashi chuckled even more.

"Never expect less from a Uchiha, I see you inherited your father's eyes. Well putting that aside let's talk about what I want" his grin never flattered, his cold pale eyes calculated Sasuke's movements who seemed to stagger a little but held his anger firm on his face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spoke calmly by his heart soared in fear, his worries for Hinata swarmed in his mind and his ex-girlfriend presence just plain irritated him.

"Hey hey I'm still getting him back aren't I?" Kiyomi whined at Hiashi who seemed not to care at what she said and Sasuke just kept his eyes on Hiashi.

"Just tell me want do you want!"

"Oh nothing much just a simple merge between Uchiha inc and Hyuga corps and I get over 60% profits also the head chair" Hiashi smirked when Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Just for the money you risked your daughter's life?" Sasuke never felt so disgusted in his life, this lowlife basically threw Hinata's life for money? How low could he get?

"Hn do what you gotta do" he shrugged as Kiyomi folded her arms and interrupted Sasuke's thinking.

"And I get you back" her voice held a smug tone and Sasuke snarled at her.

"In your dreams you are getting me back, I'm not some property I can get you trampled in a second" his voice held so much anger he felt like bursting and killing whatever's in front of him.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong, she's under my care" just to emphasize what he said he slung his arm over her shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't help as anger sizzled through him "You would rather protect this stranger than Hinata; your own flesh and blood?" and Hiashi just shrugged once more.

"What can I say she gives me _**pleasure**_" his voice purred at the end causing Sasuke to shiver in disgust. "So what do you say, give me want I want or Hinata…"

"What do you expect to do I have no control over the company" Sasuke shouted desperately but Hiashi raised a brow knowingly.

"But you know who does, just persuade him and when the merger happens you can have you wife back" Hiashi took his arm off Kiyomi and took out some papers from his jacket pocket.

"Let your brother sign these and Hinata will be back to you, you have 24 hours or the cold will kill her. You know where to meet up" Hiashi smirked as he placed the papers on the table beside him and left the room with Kiyomi on tow with a smug smirk adoring her malicious face.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening here was _**Hiashi Hyuga**_ bargaining his daughter's life for a stupid merger, his body stood stiff as he thought of losing Hinata it wasn't fair he just got her back only to lose her immediately.

"Damn that bastard" he clenched his jaw and quickly grabbed the papers running out of the hospital, if he stayed any longer Hinata might die. Running past the nurses and doctors they took notice of him running away and tried to stop him but Sasuke was able to dodge them and run out of the hospital.

His body never stopped until he was far enough, he knew that the Uchiha main building was the other side of town how could he reach there in time and to make matters worse he didn't have money for a taxi.

Looking around his face was desperate the only way is to run, as he was about to continue running a car pulled in front of him stopping him from moving any further. Cursing Sasuke was about to turn around the car only to see the door open and out comes someone he never expected.

Neji Hyuga was in front of him, his face held a grim expressions and his stature was stiff making Sasuke flinch "Hyuga" he whispered as Neji cleared his throat.

"I'll help you" Neji's offer almost slipped away from Sasuke's ear shocking him even further. "Help me?" this day was full of surprises and Neji's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"It's weird helping you Uchiha but my cousin's life is at risk and I want her safe, unfortunately I wasn't able to catch where her location is but I know she's in danger and you have the papers for the merger " he looked at Sasuke who was taken aback by his words by nodded nonetheless.

"We need to go to the Uchiha main building, Itachi would be there and I know he will help me. He might not agree on the merger but I'm sure he'll pull something out to save Hinata" his voice trailed at uttering Hinata's name and Neji noticed how his tone changed.

"Then let's go I know where the main building is" Neji turned to get in the car but Sasuke pushed him aside and got in the front seat. "No hard feelings but I can get there faster" Sasuke slammed the door shut as Neji huffed in annoyance and went to the other side.

As soon Neji slammed the door shut Sasuke hit the gas gathering the speed making the car zoom in the busy streets, Neji clutched on his seat and his eyes wide in fear he never knew how reckless could Sasuke drive and for that matter he was desperate to get out of the car.

Sasuke on the other hand leaned on the steering wheel concentrating on maneuvering between cars and he went as far almost hitting a couple close cars making Neji grab on his seat belt.

"Oh don't be scared you wuss" Sasuke growled as he saw the male beside him trying to clutch on anything to make him steady, "Shut up how did you even get your driving license" Neji shouted frightened but Sasuke just ignored him and hit on the accelerator increasing the car's limit.

His main focus right now is getting Hinata safe.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke was able to pass through rush hour and reach the Uchiha main building, slowing down in front of the gates he rolled down the window and looked at the guard who had been sitting bored.

"Sasuke Uchiha I need to see Itachi Uchiha open the gates" his voice held urgency and the guard quickly stood up and opened the gates and Sasuke rushed in as the doors were barely open, "Good day to you too Mr. Uchiha" the guard grumbled closing the gates and went back sitting on his seat.

Both men exited the car and ran into the building, the security tried to ask for their identification but Sasuke didn't care and continued running passed them only Neji was smart enough to tell them who they were and their reason. When everything worked out Neji followed Sasuke who was waiting impatiently by elevator.

The doors dinged open and both males rushed in Sasuke clicked on the top floor where Itachi's office was, 'He must help me I wouldn't know what to do if he didn't' he thought desperately as the doors dinged open once again.

He dashed out with Neji on tow when the secretary tried to stop him Sasuke just brushed her off and slammed his brother's office doors open only to see him smiling and shaking hands with a stoic red head.

There Sasuke knew his life was ruined…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so evil… ;D<strong>


	22. The Plan

**AN: So so so sorry I couldn't update last week because I was on a trip to London *^* I miss it! The trip was amazing and the shopping ahhhhh so good! *Ahem* okay so enjoy my late update and next week 100% I'll update.**

**Oh and tomorrow I have my SAT -_- wish me luck :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Sasuke's sudden appearance surprised Itachi but seeing his face sullen and his clothes all messed up he knew something was wrong. Itachi looked back at the red head to see his face confused at the intrusion but stayed quiet.

"Brother what's wrong?" his voice held a slight concern but as soon he spoke Sasuke collapsed on his knees and held his head in disbelief.

"No no she's going to die" he muttered quietly, quickly Itachi was by his brother's side holding his shoulders firmly.

"Sasuke what happened?" he spoke but what surprised him even more when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face in his shoulder shaking, hiding his sobs.

Itachi held his brother tenderly even though they had their own fair share of fights they would never leave the other in need suddenly he noticed there was another male and it was none other than Neji Hyuga.

He glared at him it must be something that he or his family did, "What do you want Hyuga?" he sneered making Neji raise his hands slightly in surrender.

"I'm here with your brother because we're trying to save Hinata, Hiashi wanted a merger between your company and Hyuga corps but I guess you did another merger before we could reach you in time" Neji sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand he wondered what will happen to his cousin if they don't reach her in time.

"What? What do you mean saving Hinata?" Itachi looked back at his brother, he remembered the last time he saw her and he knew Sasuke wasn't in love with her what happened?

Sasuke ceased his shaking and looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, "She's gone, that Hiashi bastard took her in exchange for a fucking merger!" he shouted in anger and Itachi nodded as he pulled himself away from Sasuke standing up.

"And you wanted me to merge my company with Hyuga corps? You know I would disagree on the offer" Itachi frowned slightly as Sasuke stood up rubbing his tears.

"Why do you think he took Hinata? Of course you wouldn't agree he needed a trigger!" he shook in anger as his brother blinked passively.

"How is it my problem last time I remember you didn't care for Hinata, she was just a toy" Itachi stated.

"Well thinks change what if Hisae was taken instead of Hinata you would've signed it without a second thought!" he desperately shouted.

"Unfortunately for you it's not, I would never place my company with that bastard but I understand where you come from" Itachi's eyes stared submissively at his younger brother.

"Understand? Is that all you are going to say? You will not do anything?" the younger Uchiha couldn't believe it, his brother is abandoning him.

"It's not for me to play hero Sasuke, I can't do anything"

Sasuke looked desperately at his brother hearing those words coming from his own family broke him, if he wasn't going to help it was helpless for him to do anything. It was clear now Hinata is going to die and it'll be Sasuke's fault.

Giving him one last look Sasuke turned around leaving his brother's office, there was nothing for him here anymore.

"Wait!" a shout froze Sasuke looking over his shoulder he saw the red head moving forward, "I'll help" his deep voice surprised Sasuke. Never in a hundred years did he think a stranger would help him instead of his own brother.

"Why?" Sasuke was confused what was it in for this guy, why in hell this stranger wants to help him?

"Oh it's not for you I want to save Hinata" the red head smirked seeing the surprised look in his eyes, running his hand through his blazing hair he slouched in his stance.

"Hinata is my best friend and if she died don't think I won't kill you too" his green eyes hardened at the idea of her death and Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he frowned nearing towards him stretching his hand at him

"Sasuke Uchiha" he spoke evenly and gripped his hand that reached out as well

"Gaara Sabaku"

* * *

><p>Creaking doors filled her ears as she tried to open her tired eyes, cracking them a little she could see a figure looming of her. She instantly recognized the figure.<p>

"Oh Hinata if you just listened to me you wouldn't be in this position" his figure crouched and held her chin in his cold hands.

"It's. All. Your. Fault." he whispered with malice dripping in every word as Hinata opened her mouth slightly trying to keep her eyes open.

"W-why?" suddenly the hand left her face as she felt a blow to her abdomen knocking her breath away from her lips.

"How dare you question me you despicable scum!" his enraged voice frightened Hinata but she couldn't move from the blow, feeling his foot on her back she panted as the pain shot through her body. The numbness was gone and only pain flexed her muscles and bruised skin.

Oh how she wished for death to consume her, the feeling of the darkness and numbness to take over but she knew better, he wanted to keep her till he gets what he wants then he will get rid of her.

That was what she was told, only damaged goods were worthy of pain and ache, death wasn't even laudable for her. The foot grazed her lower back as it suddenly pressed grinding her bones causing her screams to echo through the cold room.

"You can't question you superior bitch, the sooner you die the better" he gritted his teeth crushing his sole into her back; getting enough of her screams he took back his foot and walked away.

"Enjoy" he chuckled as Hinata was left on the ground with tears streamed down her face.

"S-s-sa-su-ke h-he-lp"

* * *

><p>"Get it now!" Itachi stared at the bickering young men in annoyance, at the end he was convinced to join and help saving Hinata unfortunately that's not going well.<p>

"That's not even possible!" Neji fumed at Sasuke

"Well I'll make it possible" he retorted making Gaara whack his head.

"Where do you think you are? A movie? No human can pull that off" the red head growled.

"You must be crazy how hard is it to run into a building, shut off the security system, delete all files and burn the building after running out!" Sasuke puffed as everyone sweat dropped.

"We're wasting time, we must be realistic" Neji glared at Sasuke who glared right back.

"Hyuga's right for once, burning Hyuga corps won't save Hinata god knows where he's hiding her" Itachi sighed filling the room with silence.

"How about I own the company" Gaara spoke suddenly.

The three males looked back at him, own? What did he mean?

"Own my company, how is that even possible?" the older brother looked skeptical.

"And you are talking about me being realistic" Sasuke muttered thinking over Gaara's words.

"Not for real but just for Hiashi, we'll trick him and he can't make the merger with me being the owner. That'll distract him for a while Neji can get in the main Hyuga building look through his office. Knowing Hiashi he'll probably write up the hiding place somewhere" Gaara smirked as everyone looked into the logic of his plan, it seemed like it's going to work.

After a few minutes Sasuke smirked "I like it".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sigh* I don't think it's that good but please don't be afraid to share your thoughts :) <strong>


	23. I'm coming

**AN: I think this story is coming to an end, I'm so happy how it turned out I never thought this story will be this way :p thank you all for the support :D and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Gaara sat silently thinking he just hoped that Hiashi falls for the trap, Hinata had been his special friend and if anything happens to her he wouldn't mind going on a killing spree to avenge her. Even though he hadn't seen her for a few years Gaara cherished their special bond, their first meeting had been after the death of his own mother by the river she comforted him making him attached and happy.

_**Frothy green eyes bubbled with tears the little boy tried to hold them but they fell dripping in the river washing them away, his mother the only person loved him for who he was left. The boy felt it wasn't fair that the one person he wanted to stay died, he just couldn't live anymore there's nothing left.**_

_**"Umm Ex-excuse me?" he immediately shot his head to look behind him only to find a pretty young girl about his age maybe even younger, his eyes watched her fingers fidget with the hem of her white sundress. **_

_**"W-why are y-you crying?" the girl stuttered making him annoyed, why did she do that? Was she afraid of him?**_

_**"What do you want?" his cold voice made the girl flinch but she didn't back away instead she took a step forward and gave a weak smile.**_

_**"M-my n-ame i-is Hinata, wha-what's yours?" her squeaky voice echoed as the boy looked in shock, he thought she would've ran away by now but she stayed.**_

_**"Gaara" he whispered looking back at the river, he could hear the grass crush under her small feet as Hinata walked to sit beside him.**_

_**"T-that's a nice n-name but wh-why w-were you crying?" Hinata blinked her wide innocent at him, he felt his cheeks heat up a little but he shook his head and barked.**_

_**"Could you stop stuttering it's annoying!" once again she flinched even scooted away a little but still haven't left.**_

_**"S-sorr-y a h-habit" she averted her head away from Gaara but the pressure on her head made her look back at the red head only to see him ruffling her short hair with his face looking at the river and if you look closely you could see a tingle of red on his chubby cheeks.**_

_**"I didn't mean it" he mumbled making Hinata smile widely and bounce a little.**_

_**"Let's be friends!" she cried without a stutter making Gaara look at her in surprise but then he gave a small smile of his own and nodded…**_

He sighed again from that day forward they made it a priority to meet every day by the river and play together, they both were lonely children and only had each other to fill in the empty voids in their hearts.

_**"Gaa-kun come on catch me!"**_

Her voice placed peace in him and her presence made him forget of all the troubles that plagued his mind but that happiness was short lived.

_**"Gaa-kun please don't leave" a young Hinata stared at the towering red head with tears streaming her eyes, Gaara looked away hiding his own tears even though he wanted to breakdown but one of them has to be stronger to comfort the other.**_

_**"I'm sorry I don't want to leave either" he whispered shadowing his eyes **_

_**"Then don't!" Hinata protested holding fistfuls of his shirt burying her face in his chest bawling.**_

_**Slowly Gaara wrapped his arms around her letting his own tears flow silently and whispered in her ear.**_

_**"I'm sorry…."**_

I'm sorry...

That's what he left her with all these years back, a fucking apology and now he could lose her all because of that bastard of a father. Gaara clenched his fists on the table suddenly the office door opened to see Itachi and Sasuke walking in with a bundle of papers.

"Well this is the document for your ownership, all you have to do is sign and you are the new owner of Uchiha Inc." Itachi smiled placing the papers in front of him with a pen ready to be picked.

Taking a breath Gaara picked the pen and pressed the ball point on the paper signing with elegant writing, placing the pen back on the table he smirked and looked at the Uchiha brothers.

"Let's get that bastard"

* * *

><p>Neji crept in Hiashi's office he knew that Hiashi wasn't in his office since his assistant said he was on an errand, it was the perfect opportunity to find Hinata's place. Closing the door behind him Neji stared at the clean office and thought where would he write Hinata's location?<p>

He stared at the desk knowing Hiashi it would be an obvious less and unrecognizable place, suddenly Neji caught the sight of a batch of papers on the desk. Taking a few steps slowly he flicked through them unfortunately he didn't findwhat he's looking for.

Searching for another fifteen minutes there was no luck, Neji was just about to continue when suddenly the door knob jiggled indicating someone opening the door he looked around for a hiding place finding none he dove under the desk. Even though knowing it was a childish place but he thanked god that he did it.

There were words carved under the desk and he knew on sight it was Hinata's location.

_**Old manor…**_

Hearing the door shut a again Neji peeked to see no one in the room he ran to the door about to dash out when he heard a chuckle, looking over his shoulder his eyes widened in shock.

"Neji nice of you to join me" he smirked as dark eyes fell upon wide pale eyes.

"Damn it Kiba you scared me!" Neji glared at the dog boy who just laughed hard.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE!" he laughed harder making Neji bonk him immediately shutting his mouth.

"What do you want I'm busy"

"Nothing much I'm bored and I saw you here and by the way what were you doing under that table" Kiba looked suspiciously at the calm Hyuga.

"A paper fell so I was picking it up" Neji frowned he needed to get back while Hiashi was still distracted.

"Okay whatever now now run along" he smirked as Neji scowled even more this man way very annoying to him.

"You're annoying" with that Neji turned leaving hearing Kiba laugh.

* * *

><p>Entering the Uchiha main building Neji's heart thumped he felt adrenaline rush as he ran along the halls to reach Itachi's office, they are so close to save Hinata and he couldn't be any happier.<p>

Bursting into Itachi's office he saw the three males sitting waiting Neji smirked as they snapped their heads to him, "I found it" their eyes widen making him grin.

"Great, we can get Hinata now!" Sasuke grinned ready on his feet but Itachi caught his forearm stopping him from running.

"Sasuke wait we still have twelve hours before the deadline, I'm sure Hiashi got the message by now that Gaara's the new owner" he nodded at Neji.

"I believe so he wasn't in the office when I went in so naturally he'll be coming here soon" he looked at Gaara who sat thinking a little further.

"Some of us have to stay here to distract Hiashi I think Itachi and I have to stay since I'm the new 'owner' and Itachi was the 'ex-owner'" they nodded understanding.

"So then Neji and I will get Hinata" Sasuke looked at Gaara who grunted.

"It'll be better if you go now so you won't catch Hiashi on the way" the older Uchiha said.

Sasuke and Neji nodded walking out of the door ready to save Hinata, Sasuke could feel his heart burst with happiness they were going to save Hinata, his love and she'll be safe at last.

'I'm coming Hinata…'


	24. Time

**AN: I'm so so so so so so for the late update I feel ashamed :( hopefully this will make it up for you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

_**'I'm coming …'**_

A shivering figure snapped her head in the darkness; her eyes stared into the dark abyss as they started to water. Hinata felt so weak she didn't know how long she was in here but it seemed like decades, the dark made everything move slowly and now she was hearing voices, was she going out of her mind? Was she going to die? But the most important question…

_**Where was Sasuke?**_

Laying her head on the cold floor once more sobs racked her bruised body, slowly she curled into herself feeling her muscles ache. She never thought her father would trap her as a ransom without any remorse; she was his _**daughter**_ for goodness sake but as far as Hinata knew she was not his daughter and she had no father except for a mother who left her to fend for herself within the wolves.

A shuddered sigh escaped her why was she blaming her _**mother**_? It wasn't her fault for dying whilst protecting her own spouse, what was this place letting her think? More questions swarmed as Hinata let her eyes close letting the darkness fill in her empty void.

* * *

><p>Hitting the accelerator harder Sasuke passed the red light almost hitting the car that came from the other way and once again Neji clutched to his seat cursing the maniac driving beside him.<p>

"I'm sure he's trying to kill us" he muttered glaring at the Uchiha "Do you even know where you are going!" he shouted making Sasuke glance as he took a sharp right turn making Neji hit the door cursing.

"If I didn't you wouldn't able to recognize the streets asshole" Sasuke glared at the whimpering male, he didn't care for anything accept saving Hinata taking another right turn Sasuke hit the brakes making the wheels screech on the hard gravel ground and skid avoiding crashing into the stoppers .

"Damn" he cursed looking at the stoppers that blocked the street to the old manor, but why were they surrounding the manor? Confused he looked back at Neji maybe he knew what was going on but Sasuke saw his eyes scanning the area.

Suddenly Neji's eyes widened in realization "That lying bastard!" he shouted getting out of the car and jumping over the stoppers. His confusion rose but as he saw what Neji had caught his heart skipped…

Sasuke quickly jumped out the car following Neji over the stoppers he ran faster catching up with Neji, running side by side their breath labored but they couldn't stop now Hinata's life is at stake.

**'Termination of Building, 6:00pm'**

That sign caused time to run faster it was already 5:00pm only an hour left before the manor is terminated, that asshole lied and they thought they had 12 hours before he did anything to Hinata, now this mission became a matter of life or death.

The road to the manor was long and even running as fast as they could they were afraid they couldn't reach her in time, Sasuke's eyes hazed, ths sun burned his head making his eyes feel heavy but he can't stop now he went so far into saving Hinata now isn't the time to stop, she needs him and he won't disappoint her.

Neji's thoughts blurred agonized, for the first time in his life Neji felt scared. Hinata was more than a cousin; she was a sister, his anchor during the harsh times in this particular manor he won't give up now, at least he owed her that.

They both ran breathless; the main gate was a few steps away maybe times' not up yet! Entering the main gate Sasuke and Neji stopped taking a breath from the running.

"W-where… where do we … start?" panted Sasuke looking at Neji who shook his head.

"W-we … better spilt…. I'll take the east end while… you take the west" Neji wavered taking a last deep breath.

They quickly ran to their direction, Sasuke's heart skipped in fear his eyes glanced at the clock that hung on the wall as he passed but unfortunately it was broken, cursing Sasuke was scared from the time. Was he too late? Was there enough time?

As the questions slipped into his mind, his feet skidded at each door opening it in haste searching for at least a wisp of her hair. His eyes looked frantically at each corner of the west wing of the manor but as he reached the dead end Sasuke's heart dropped, running back to look for Neji he must've found a lead to his love.

Sasuke picked up his pace finding himself in the East wing, his head turned swiftly searching for Neji. He ran deeper into the East wing until he found Neji in a room his eyes wide with worry Sasuke could almost see him tearing up.

"Neji she's not in the West wing!" he gasped for a breath, Neji turned his head quickly he looked frazzled, scared and Sasuke feared the worst.

"She's not here either" he whispered choking on his words.

"There must be another place, this is a freaking mansion!"

"No there isn-… **Wait** the cellar we hadn't looked in there but..." Neji gasped in realization.

"But _**what**_?!" Sasuke wheezed desperately.

"The cellar has locked bars from the inside but there is an exit in the back so Hiashi must have used that to get out and also it has a storage room, Hinata must be in the storage room! Unfortunately knowing Hiashi he must have locked the bars that separates us from the storage room" Neji said grunting, he blinked his tears and ran towards the West wing with Sasuke on tow.

They reached the stairs that lead towards the cellar they didn't know how much time was left but they knew it wasn't enough to look leisurely around the place. Their steps were loud against the concrete blocks. When they reached to the bottom Sasuke ran towards the door trying to open them only to find it locked, unmoving.

Reacting irrationally he took a few steps back and slammed himself on the bars that immediately pushed him off. He winced at the pain but he picked himself up pushing his body on the door trying to open it but ended up the same. Sasuke was ready for a third try but Neji stopped him.

"It's no use you'll only hurt yourself"

"But what do we _**do**_?" his voice was raspy from the adrenaline rushing, he just wanted to close his eyes and rest but there was no _**time**_!

Neji stared at the floor thinking then looked back at the doors, "We'll run at the same time, maybe both of our powers will be strong enough to break it" he said hoping it would work.

Nodding Sasuke positioned himself as did Neji ready to run in sync.

_**30 minutes... **_

Both men pushed themselves forward screaming in rage digging their shoulders on the door, however it pushed them back but nonetheless they ran back in with more determination. Each time the door pushed them back their eyes glazed with fury as they ran back in.

Panting they were shaking from the last slam but the door rattled, Sasuke looked at Neji hopefully "Neji … this... this time put everything in, all your … rage… and power" Sasuke smirked as his chest heaved and eyes blazed red. Neji smirked back as his own darkened making his veins appear slightly.

They positioned one last time; they dug their soles into the ground leaning forward slightly, both men let out their screams as they ran with all their strengths. Sasuke and Neji felt forces pushing them harder towards the door; with one last scream they pushed against the door finally breaking in.

Sasuke smiled in relief panting even with his bruised body he was happy to be able to break in, Neji quickly walked in lead with Sasuke behind. Swiftly they were able to reach the storage room.

Once again Sasuke slammed into the door without thinking only to find it open all along, he fell inside and rolled on the floor. His face laid on the cold floor he instantly shivered and stood up looking behind to see Neji enter slowly.

"She must be here" he whispered looking in the hollow, deep room. Sasuke rubbed his upper arms at his pathetic attempt to warm himself.

"Why is the room so cold?" he breathed releasing a fogged breath, Neji shivered a little as well.

"This is a wine storage room come on let's find Hinata" Neji gritted his teeth as he turned to the right leaving Sasuke to check out the left side.

Sasuke tucked in his chin over his crossed arms and turned to check over his side, Sasuke was frightened, he was frightened to find Hinata dead in the cold but no he must believe in her she's stronger than that.

Looking around quickly he saw a dark figure tucked in the corner curled at the beginning Sasuke was going to dismiss it but when it shivered he noticed and went towards it. As he got closer he slowly started to recognize the figure, it was Hinata!

Hope filled his heart as he ran towards Hinata's figure; he crouched besides her pulling her head to his lap, "Hinata! Hinata! Can u hear me?" he spoke urgently when he felt her unresponsive he patted her cheeks desperately calling for her name, he felt his eyes burn from the tears that flooded.

_**10 minutes…**_

Realizing that he has no time to waste, he quickly scooped her in his arms and pulled her into his warm embrace, Sasuke shouted for Neji who was nearby and came rushing to see Hinata in Sasuke's arms. "What happened?" his voice panicked to see his cousin in this state.

"There's no time!" Sasuke shouted "We must get out of here!" he ran by Neji who quickly followed behind, there was no time and they must quickly get out of this hell hole.

_**5 minutes…**_

Neji and Sasuke were able to reach upstairs; maneuvering through the halls they were almost near the main doors only two halls to go…

_**3 minutes…**_

They passed another hall they are so close they won't lose to Hiashi…

_**2 minutes…**_

At last they reached the gates, they fled through the open doors but the clock is ticking, they are still not safe…

_**20 seconds…**_

Running down the narrow street they did it, they did-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am evil…. <strong>


	25. The Beating Heart

**AN: SSOOOORRRRYYYY! This is more kind of a filter (Kinda really) but Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

**Beep... Beep… Beep…**

Groans filled the quiet room as coal black eyes revealed themselves, his body laid still as his eyes lazily stared at the ceiling not registering what's happening. His mind released flashes but he could not think what's happening, his lips were dry and his body ached for some reason…

_**Running down the narrow street they did it, they were far from the house but not far enough to escape the explosion.**_

**0 seconds**

_**Everything happened dangerously slow Sasuke clutched tighter to Hinata's body as he felt himself growing lighter, feet off the floor the powerful explosion pushed him and Neji further away from the house but the heat licked their skin burning their backs. Suddenly his body crushed on the hot gravel, he tried to twist to his back so Hinata won't be scraped but he ended up on his side letting the gravel scratch harshly on their tender skin.**_

_**The gravel pricked his skin painfully, his eyes fell heavy but Sasuke blinked tiredly looking at Hinata, she was still unconscious but no longer cold he slowly moved his head to see Neji on his front bowing his head in pain. A sigh escaped him oh how he wished he came earlier and they wouldn't face this problem, even if he tried his hardest he was in too much pain to move. Again his eyes fell, the pain was too intense, slowly darkness filled him as his body fell limp and his arms loosely wrapped around Hinata's sleeping body.**_

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

The memory flashed slowly like a movie gradually showing the painful experience, but Sasuke was in too much pain to even register or care where he was for that matter. Hearing the door open and close startled him from his daze, painfully he turned his head to see an elderly man in a white coat holding some kind of x-ray copies.

The man's eyes fell on him and smiled warmly, "Ah Mr. Uchiha glad to see you awake" his voice was gruff from the old age and Sasuke stared at him asking him the quiet question as he found himself not able to speak.

Feeling his stare growing into a harsh glare the doctor smiled once more placing the x-ray copies on the white screen switching on the light, "I'm sure you are worried about your friends but don't worry they're in good hands, you need to rest until you can move properly after all you've been unconscious for almost a day now" he spoke lightly still analyzing the copies in front of him.

Furring his brows Sasuke once again stared at the ceiling, he wished he could see Hinata now he missed her, he missed kissing her and the last time happened was too long ago from him to remember. Suddenly the doctor turned away from the x-rays and turned to him.

"I need to do some checkups on you soon but seeing you just woke up I'll get the nurse in an hour to help me move you a little and see if there's any missed injuries" the man smiled once more and left Sasuke to his thoughts but they were only on one particular person.

"H-h-in-a-ta" his voice was broken but he said her name nonetheless, the quietness filled his mind and thought back on how stupid he was thinking on getting revenge on Hinata. Maybe if hadn't involve himself with her all this shit wouldn't happen, but then again if he hadn't met her he wouldn't have truly fallen in love.

Unfortunately his mind wasn't put to rest until he heard the door once more open and shut, his eyes opened to see the same doctor with a nurse behind him clutching her heart. Feeling disgusted he turned his head away even though his neck cracked quietly in pain but he didn't wince.

"Hello again Mr. Uchiha hope you rested, I'll do a few quick checkups then I'll leave you to have some food" Sasuke couldn't see his face due to him but he heard heavy steps indicating the doctor is near his bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he let them to check him he really didn't want anyone near him just Hinata but he knew she needed her rest from the traumatic event she faced. As quickly as it came Sasuke was soon left to lay on the bed, the doctor left telling him he'll have someone send him food since he's probably hungry. In truth he didn't have much of an appetite he was just in need of deep sleep but he can't even do that without remembering the explosion.

Ten minutes of utter silence the door once more opened thinking it was the nurse Sasuke kept his eyes shut he wasn't in the mood of their irrelevant flirting, harsh steps clicked on the smooth floor he could hear the scrap of the legs of the chair on floor by his head.

The figure sat quietly, with deep sigh it spoke "I know you are awake Sasuke" the deep voice soothed his mind instantly knowing it's his elder brother. He opened his eyes staring back at identical ones; he saw a hint of a smile on his lips instantly making his heart swell.

"You did good" he grinned as Sasuke returned with a weak smile.

"H-how's H-hinata?" he forced his raspy voice to get louder but it didn't come out more than a whisper but Itachi heard him.

"She's still unconscious but she's going to make" he whispered happily

"G-good and N-neji?"

"Same as you I guess maybe even better in fact" he sighed tiredly running a hand in his dark hair.

"Sasuke I think you'll be happy with the news, Hiashi was arrested"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise now he thought about it what actually happened in the office? Whispering his curiosity Itachi chuckled.

"Let's say everything was revealed but god knows where that psychotic ex-girlfriend of yours, she wasn't caught hopefully she'll go away" Sasuke nodded slowly suddenly a gurgling noise filled in the quietness making Sasuke blush embarrassed and Itachi grin teasing.

"Hungry?"

God that was _**so**_ familiar.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Sasuke was able to move and gained a bit of strength back but not as much as he would like to, he never heard any news about Hinata or Neji but Itachi visited him and yesterday he came with Hisae who fussed over him like a mother hen. The thought of that made him laugh he never thought the woman he felt repulsion towards would be able to secretly crawl in his heart and like as a sister.<p>

He asked them about Hinata but Itachi stayed quiet and Hisae immediately caused more ruckus then bolted out to Hinata's room, unfortunately she didn't know where she was going so Itachi sighed standing up going after her but not before bidding Sasuke goodbye.

He decided he would visit Hinata today hopefully she's awake but Itachi's quietness made him suspicious but he shrug it off, calling on the nurse thankfully he was able to get a male one to avoid the annoying the females.

He sat up as the door opened revealing the male nurse he asked for, his red hair shone dully under the bright lighting and his blue eyes stared at him bored. "Yes Mr. Uchiha" he drawled making Sasuke twitch annoyed.

"I would like to know where is the room for Hinata… _**Uchiha**_" he stressed the last part as seeing his face brightened at the mention of Hinata but instantly fell at the last name.

"Yes of course" his lips were in a thin line as he watched Sasuke stand up and drag his IV with him, slowly Sasuke fell in step with the annoying red head until he reached a room at the end of the hall, his heart rate increased he couldn't believe he was going to see _Hinata _after such a long time. The nurse opened it quietly for Sasuke and closed it behind him.

In the room he felt his breath quicken, there was a curtain separating him from his beloved but he could he see a figure sat up instantly bringing happiness in his heart. He walked slowly walked removing the curtain in between.

Sasuke saw Hinata staring outside the window her hair hung healthily behind her back but what surprised him that she still didn't notice him. "Hinata" he whispered immediately making her flinch.

"S-sasuke is that you?" she whispered back but her head still was turned away from him.

"Yes, you can look at me you know I'm not scarred or anything" he smiled sadly thinking she didn't want to see him, shaking her head Hinata slowly turned her head to him. Shocking him. Her eyes were lighter and glossier than before, something isn't right here why are her eyes like that?

Her lip trembled but no tears were visible, "W-what's wrong?" he hurried to the side of her bed but her eyes didn't follow him.

"I can't see" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know I'm the crappiest person to end it there but I want my ending chapter to be really good, it might be the next one or the one after it but I know it's really soon. <strong>


	26. Emotions

**AN: Sorry for the lateness AGAIN gosh I'm horrible with updating, too many things to do so little time :( also I'm sorry because this chapter is another filler but it's still important. And I guess it'll take more than 2 chapters to finish with this story I don't want a lame ending -_-. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I can't see" she whispered.<strong>_

Sasuke stared at her shocked; there was no way she could've been blind in fact why would she be blind? He made sure to protect her in the explosion! No NO! This was not real Hinata was not blind he couldn't believe it!

"W-why?" his voice cracked he didn't want to believe this, Hinata didn't deserve this. She was the victim here he would rather that it happened to him than her!

"I don't know" Hinata lowered her voice and looked away ashamed by her situation, this reaction immediately made Sasuke move closer sitting on her bed. His hand rested lightly on her chin turning her head to him, he stared at her crystal eyes.

"Please don't look away has the doctor said anything? Maybe it's treatable?" he lowered his face to her cheek giving it a soft kiss to calm her down. Hinata sighed softly.

"He tried to say something but I didn't want to hear it… i-it's j-ust too… much for… me" her voice cracked at the end as her eyes sparkled with fresh tears, she wished she could see Sasuke right now she knew he held her but touching him wasn't enough for her now. She wanted more; she wanted to drink his sight after all she went through.

But little did she know Sasuke had his own tears as his large hands went around her waist dragging her to his lap hugging her tightly, he could feel her face buried in the side of his neck. Tears met his skin as his own fell quietly; she truly didn't deserve this…

He did.

Hinata fell asleep after her long sobs and Sasuke held her close he didn't wish to lose his hold afraid she'll go away. He moved in the bed and slowly laid his back on the thin mattress with Hinata lying on his chest, he tucked one of arms behind his head and the other around her waist to keep a hold of her. As he stared at the ceiling his emotions were muddled he didn't know what to do except only to see what happens next.

Suddenly his eyes flickered to the door as he saw it creak open revealing yet another doctor in a lab coat, his smile revealed the wrinkles from years of hard work but Sasuke kept a passive face. "Hello you must be the husband Mr. Uchiha, I'm doctor Yamada" his tone held a soft edge as if soothing a child.

The name seemed familiar to Sasuke where did he hear it? Suddenly it clicked that was Hisae's last name, he must be a relative or something but for some reason he felt a bit better knowing that Hinata had been in good hands.

"You must be worried about your wife's blindness" Doctor Yamada still used his soft tone, he could practically see the tension rolling off Sasuke he just wanted him to relax a little.

With a small nod Sasuke shifted a little holding Hinata closer without disturbing her, "Is there a treatment for her blindness?" he asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Don't worry it's definitely treatable but unfortunately the specialist that would be taking care of her is not available this week she'll be coming next week from her leave" his chocolate eyes held sadness at the misfortune of Hinata but she was taking it so strongly for the past couple of days.

Sasuke snapped his head in alarm and frowned "Bring her in early then"

"I'm really sorry I can't just tell her to come back, she has a life you know"

His frown deepened and glared at the doctor in front of him "I don't care bring her in, I can't bear looking at her like this! She doesn't deserve this any longer!" Sasuke's voice rose in anger and hate for himself, he let this happen and he won't let her suffer any longer.

The loud noises startled Hinata as she blinked her eyes open only to fall in the same darkness, the thought of not able to see forever scared her. She hated the idea of not being able to see Sasuke or Neji or all her loved ones, she wants to still share wonderful memories with them not blindly but still remember their faces in the moment.

It's true that she didn't express her actual emotions before but now when she heard Sasuke's voice reality came crashing down releasing her tears, it was too much for her. Her heart wanted to see his face and after that dilemma her father put her through all her thoughts were connected to Sasuke in her frozen state, she remembered how she wished that Sasuke was beside her, hugging her, warming her numb body.

Now she's just scared.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha you must wait till next week" the new voice surprised her as she squirmed a little moving her head to see behind her, what a cruel impulse. She keeps forgetting her eyes couldn't see anymore.

Sasuke didn't notice her awake until she moved her body against his and saw her head turned away from him, he wondered what's wrong but suddenly her head turned back quickly making her hair whirl around her. Her unseeing eyes stared right at Sasuke's as if though they read everything he felt.

The emotion rollercoaster came to a stop as Hinata numbly rested her head back on his chest; it's no use tiring her head trying to look at every dark space. It'll just hurt more.

Sasuke sadly wrapped his hands around her tightly and glared at the doctor as if he has just seen proof why he needed that specialist as soon as possible, doctor Yamada looked regretfully at the small nimble body that was protected by her husband's arms. Slowly he turned back he needed to make a few calls if he wanted this poor girl recovering soon.

As he walked outside of the room he remembered how surprising yesterday was as his daughter Hisae busted the door open with her boyfriend on tow and immediately after saying a quick hi to him she cooed Hinata and fussed over her which got him to smile seeing his daughter, but what warmed his heart even more was seeing the smile on his patient's face. The smile was beautiful but he could see the sadness behind it, however emotions won't help her she needed the medical help _**now**_.

Back in the room Sasuke held Hinata tighter "Hey are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, and as a response he felt a stiff nod from her that made him frown. 'Please, please Hinata stay strong just for a while' his thoughts were scarce as he continued to rock her until she felt asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please comment :D and criticize if you have to it helps me improve. <strong>


	27. Save Me

**AN: So I made this chapter long to compensate for my long delays hope you like it enjoy :D oh and before I forget I changed the gender of the doctor who will help Hinata from male to female and I have edited it before uploading this chapter :p okay now read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

"Hello doctor Senju, I'm glad you made it here" a smile went over doctor Yamada's face upon seeing a beautiful blonde woman walking through the hospital doors.

"Hmm its okay as long as it's a needy patient I can deal with it so what's wrong" she sighed rubbing her temples; it was too early in the morning for her after a short lived holiday with her husband Dan.

"Ah well it's a young lady who unfortunately faced an explosion that blinded her, I was sure that since you're the specialist you can help her" his smile faltered at the thought of Hinata, she needed the help and hopefully this woman will give her a chance to redeem her life once again.

"Oh … serious hmm I'll meet up with her later and I'll see what can I do, she might go through the procedure but I doubt that since it's just recently that she got blinded" her brown eyes closed shut for a moment thinking of what's ahead the with a jolt she reopened them, why was she so tired?

'Ah'

"I'm happy to hear that doctor Senju"

"Yamada" with a nod the busty woman left him, she walked reaching her office and as soon she sat her phone rang making her groan, she grabbed the phone and spoke automatically.

"Hello doctor Senju with you"

"_**Darling no need to be formal with me"**_ she could her a deep chuckle which immediately made her face brighten.

"Dan didn't expect a call from you" her smile spread across her face as she spoke.

"_**Well you don't know everything Tsunade now do you, and to surprise you even more I'll be picking you up for a late dinner"**_

A grin spread across the blonde's face "Aww isn't that sweet of you Danny and I'll be waiting for you right here in the office"

"_**You**_ _**know I'm surprised you were able to wake up this morning"**_ Tsunade could practically hear his smirk through the phone, with a small smirk of her own she sighed dramatically.

"Oh don't you know that I got bored of you? I don't want to do it anymore" her voice went high and annoying making Dan growl through the phone.

"_**When I see you tonight we'll see who got bored of whom"**_

"Can't wait" with a giggle she closed the phone, for some reason with Dan she acts so childish. They were married for about three years now and they still act like newlyweds that's how much she loves him, hopefully their love will pass through eternity.

After an hour of doing quick paper work that was stacked on her table by her assistant she stood up and made her way to her newest patient's room, to say the least she had no idea who this girl is or anything about her except for the quick skim she did of her file before entering the room.

When she entered Tsunade was surprised of what she saw, her patient was a beautiful raven head staring into space but beside her sat a dark haired handsome man holding her hands in his. It seems he was a patient considering the IV attached to his arm and the bandages wrapped around in various places.

The couple didn't notice her arrival as they were so engrossed in each other chatting about random topics, 'Such a good man' she thought before clearing her throat showing her arrival, only the male looked over her while the girl just stared at the man in front of her which surprised her that wasn't a normal reaction to a newly blind person.

"Hello I'm doctor Senju and I'll be taking care of Hinata as her specialist" she gave a professional smile making the male a little apprehensive she literally could see his lips twitching downwards, as if feeling his anxiety the female squeezed his held hand which visibly relaxed him.

"Thank you for being her doctor" her voice was light and almost carefree but the edge on her tone made Tsunade catch on her excitement, that made her somehow proud to be able to bring happiness to this petite woman.

Sasuke stared at the new doctor she introduced herself he wasn't so sure if she'll help but when Hinata squeezed his hand he knew he should trust her since she was Hinata's last hope to release her from her darkness. He just hoped everything will go smoothly.

"If you don't mind… uh I'm sorry I don't know your name but could you leave the room for me to examine her and determine the best treatment for her" Tsunade looked at him as he gave Hinata a kiss and whispered something in her ear before taking his IV and exit the room.

"What a nice gentleman he is don't you think?" Tsunade walked over to Hinata and took out her pen flashlight shining the white light on Hinata's eyes who felt nothing but the aching darkness. The specialist noticed both her retinas were damaged but it wasn't very clear to the naked eye how much damaged there was so she needs to put her through MRI just to be sure and accurate with the treatment she'll be giving her.

"Well I need to put you through MRI this afternoon to be sure with the retinal damage and if so I'll immediately start with the treatment but I need to know how damaged they are before choosing the right treatment for you"

Hinata nodded she was overwhelmed with the information she was given all at once, she had been quiet throughout the checkup somehow Hinata's heart was thumping loudly against her chest anticipating the results only to find out she'll have to wait longer to see how will she be treated.

As soon as Tsunade left the room she headed to the nurse to book an MRI for her newest patient but just as soon she took a step she noticed Sasuke sitting beside the door with one of his hands wrapped around his IV, he was staring into space definitely thinking as he has yet to notice Tsunade out of the room.

Tsunade once again cleared her throat for him to be caught off guard, his eyes flashed to her almost glaring but they softened as he stood facing her. "When will the treatment start?" his black eyes bored her brown ones even though he was younger his eyes showed he was beyond his age, they sparked with concern that almost made her coo at him.

"Don't worry as soon as I get her scanned I'll choose the treatment suitable for her, well I need to go now so I can book her a scan" she smiled walking passed him. Tsunade couldn't help but look back at the male who quickly entered the room when she passed him. It was rarely to find a man like him to worry about someone else other than themselves.

"I bet he loves her deeply" she whispered to herself thinking back to her love Dan, with a man like him she doesn't wish for anything else in life. Tsunade walked to the nurse counter and booked the earliest scan in the afternoon so she can get the results in the morning when she comes in and relieve the girl from her darkness, it was up to her to heal her.

When the afternoon came Hinata was taken to have her head scanned and to tell the truth she was frightened the feeling of being moved without seeing was like walking in the darkness, it felt just like when she was trapped in the manor. It was dark and she could barely see her hand in front making her think that she was trapped in a nightmare but the pain jolts her out of her hallucinations.

After she finished her scan Hinata was taken back to her room to rest, the procedure tired her out since she had to stay still for about 30 minutes and as soon Hinata's head hit the pillow she closed her eyes with a deep breath and relaxed further when she felt no one was with her in the room. Sasuke must be asleep or the doctors are checking his wounds she was grateful for him to be by her side since yesterday but he needed the rest.

Hinata felt her conscious leaving her tired body as she dove into a peaceful silent blissful state, despite the darkness she felt at peace and harmony but the peace hadn't stayed long enough.

_**Dream**_

_**Hinata felt herself back to the cold damp place she wanted to forget, the pain in her body came back full force as if she never left it. Her body ached from the pain and tears fell silently since her throat constricted her voice in. She could hear clicking of steps coming towards her but she made no move to show her conscious, Hinata just laid still and heard the person's clothes ruffle as they crouched beside her head. **_

"_**With a little of this everything will go dark for you" a light high voice whispered in her ear as the owner gripped her numb arm and dug their long nails almost tearing her skin as they plunged a thick needle filling her body with an unknown serum causing Hinata to scream in agony. Her shrieks filled the whole room as hot shots echoed in her body causing her to scream even more. **_

_**Hinata felt herself shaking vigorously as the serum took effect, she hadn't noticed what it had taken from her but she screamed wanting the pain to go away, wanting the ground to swallow her up and tear the pain away. **_

"_**SSSAAAASSSSUUUUKKKEEE!" Hinata couldn't help but scream his name, he was supposed to save her but he only made her feel pain. But her yells only caused the person to deepen their grip on her arms drawing out blood. She could feel the blood drip down to her forearm but the grip tightened pouring out more out of the wound, until they left her arm totally but that didn't falter Hinata's screams as they echoed in the dark room.**_

"_**That's what you deserve" the voice whispered against her screams leaving her on her own, but Hinata couldn't hear anything but the pounding blood in her ears and her screams.**_

_**End Dream**_

Immediately Hinata bolted out of her dream panting, sweating and _**crying**_, she could swear that the screams were still heard. Her ears pounded as her heart slammed against her rib cage. That dream felt so real as if she experienced it but she doesn't have any memory of if, when was she struck with that needle or the feel of that immense pain? How come had that all happened without her knowing? No no it got to be a nightmare just haunting her back to that place!

Hinata rubbed away her tears as she slowly when to the arm where in her dream was assaulted, her eyes widened as she felt a fabric wrapped it but no, no way that was real she couldn't assume it's the same wound as her dream maybe it's just a bruise but the throb scared her immediately causing her to withdraw her hand.

More tears escaped her, her pounding head didn't even register the door opening or even hear the steps that came in slowly agitating the cries in the room. Red lips smirked at the girl's state, the visitor felt almost too happy at the scene in front of her until she opened her lips making Hinata freeze.

"Well well well I see you survived the explosion" a cackle escaped the woman as she neared Hinata's bed.

"K-k-kiyo-mi" Hinata hiccupped making Kiyomi laugh even more.

"Who do you think the tooth fairy? No Bitch I came to _**see**_ how well you are doing… oh _**oops**_ sorry I forgot that you are **blind**" she sneered as realization crossed Hinata's face.

"_**You!**_ You did this to me! You took away my sight you slut!"

"Ah ah ah you are in no shape to be disrespecting me, you blind girl should know where you stand… ohhhh sorry again I just keep slipping in words that may hurt your poor little heart" Kiyomi pouted fakely as if cooing a child but Hinata wouldn't take it.

"What do you want now you've taken my sight?! What the hell could you possibly want with me!" she spat as suddenly she felt Kiyomi grasp her chin tightly the familiar clench made Hinata shiver in fright as Kiyomi pulled her roughly bringing her lips by her ears.

"Oh nothing much just _**revenge**_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She's back! <strong>


	28. Revenge

**AN: It's official I'm the worst updater there is, I don't know how many weeks passed since I updated and well I'm sure this is getting old but once again I'm sorry and please enjoy, it was really hard getting around this chapter hope it turned out good as I want it to be :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

_**Revenge**_

That word rang in her ears once again, first she took it lightly never thought it would ever threaten her life but now she takes all her thoughts of revenge back because right now she could feel her death so near. This woman wants something that Hinata couldn't hand over easily but she'll take it by force anyway, Hinata closed her eyes desperately wishing this is a dream, just another treacherous dream playing with her mind in the darkness but the grip on her chin and the hot breath beside her ear made her heart sank as this is real life.

"So… what do you want to take from me this time?" her breath hitched as she felt a sharp cool surface resting on her neck, Hinata held her breath as the sharp edge pressed painfully on her neck but not breaking the skin. Suddenly the blade eased but slowly it made its way down to her collarbone making her shiver from the coolness of it then without warning the sharp tip nicked her skin causing her gasp from the sudden pain.

"Something far greater this time, something you can never have back. I think you know what I'm talking about" Kiyomi smirked enjoying watching the female squirm under her hands, it was a good thing she gave her the serum before that so called 'lover' came playing hero saving his damsel in distress. She felt disgusted at how he loved her when this woman was responsible for their separation.

She deserves to feel the pain that Kiyomi felt, how alone she felt without a warm body beside her. The men she tried to date never came up to the standard that Sasuke was and she wants him back even if it's by force, he'll love her again no matter what. They'll return as they were before this bitch came in between them.

Hinata bit her lip in pain hoping someone would enter the room, she didn't know how long she slept it could the dead of night for all she knew. But Kiyomi would not be stupid enough to come in early, her blindness made her unaware of the time around her as in her eyes it was always night. Even though she wanted to scream to get someone in her room but her voice was trapped in her throat, nothing could come out from her fearing the psychotic woman is going to end her if she did. She needed to buy time.

Hinata swallowed heavily before releasing a shuddered breath "W-why? Why d-o you wan-t to ki-ll m-me?" after her stuttered question the blade pressed on her collarbone widening the wound instantly making her grit her teeth swallowing her cry.

"Oh I'm sure you know, my dear Sasuke will still care for you as long as you are around but if you are dead he'll _**forget**_ you" Kiyomi continued to press the blade and slowly moved it along the outline of her bone marking her gruesomely making her gasp from the pain and she knew that if she shouts for help it would be her instant death. That blade on her neck made sure to keep her quiet.

'Smart girl' she smirked as she removed the blade from the base of her neck, the blood dripped down her hospital gown mixed along with her tears that fell unconsciously from her eyes. To say the truth Kiyomi almost felt sorry for the girl, _**almost **_but she was far from done with playing before giving her the last blow ending her life.

"I'm sure you know the saying, Eye for an eye" Kiyomi dragged her voice while she moved the blade to the side of Hinata's face lightly digging the tip of the knife on her tender skin making her shiver and wince at the pain, "Tooth for tooth" she continued whispering digging the tip almost breaking the skin but not yet Hinata gritted her teeth terrified of the woman hovering over her and because of her blindness she can't do anything not even move because of the knife "Evil for evil" Kiyomi's whispers filled the room before Hinata's sobs of pain echoed as the tip was dragged down her cheek creating a thin wound as the blood bubbled around the edges.

Pain was Hinata's only thought and all she could do was bear with it, her voice was caught in her throat, her hands grabbed on the sheets and her mind was high wire but what happened next was completely out of impulse as Hinata's hands shot out pushing Kiyomi off her but not without the knife continuing the nasty trail to the edge of her mouth making Hinata release a loud cry.

Her cry was loud enough for someone near the door to hear her but she wasn't sure if anyone was close by. Hinata tried to scramble on her feet off the bed to get away but Kiyomi's frustrated cry alarmed her it seemed that her push made her fall hitting her head but she got up, Hinata bolted off the bed bindingly trying to sense the door's direction except before she could escape Kiyomi grabbed her by the hair slamming her on the wall.

"I will kill you bitch" she seethed under her breath pressing the knife on her abdomen ready to plunge it ending her life, Hinata screamed from the pain as the blade was pushed in but not enough to hit any major organs then suddenly Kiyomi's weight was off her. Hinata could hear faint female protests but her ears pounded feeling the knife sink in making the poor girl slipped down on the ground holding her wound around the knife, she was in shock as her voice disappeared Hinata felt the blood pour onto her hands.

Fear sunk into Hinata she was going to die, today was her day for death and she didn't even told Sasuke that she loves him. It was too long since she said those words and now she'll never say them again not for him not for anyone, her eyes rolled back as voices around her became fuzzy. She could feel hands on her moving her but everything became too much for her before closing her eyes it was her end.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by since Hinata's accident and Sasuke was almost going to tear his hair off from the anxiety, why did he leave her alone he was supposed to be with her and because of him she was hurt badly. He wanted to know what was going to happen he was so apprehensive of the results, his eyes shifted looking for someone to tell him something anything about Hinata.<p>

When Tsunade appeared on the hall walking quietly towards him Sasuke quickly went to her closing their distance quicker, "Do know you anything?" he gasped breathlessly as if he ran for miles but the nervousness soared his heartbeat. When the blonde woman shook her head his eyes widened frightened. For how long are they going to treat her it was already really late!

"But I'm here to talk to you about something else, her blindness" the woman's voice was grave and her face was passive making Sasuke stared into her honey eyes.

"What?" his voice was small scared for his love and Tsunade held something that he knew it was going to affect him.

Tsunade was grateful that she was able to get the results in on the same day; she even told her husband that their date wasn't going to happen since she'll be returning later than she expected given that she wanted to see the damage. It was a good idea on her part as she discovered something she could not believe.

"Her blindness isn't normal, it's not because of the traumatic event it's something much worse. The MRI results of her head showed that her retina wasn't damaged as it supposed to be in an explosion but it was covered by a layer of thick white liquid that prevented her from seeing." Her words rang in Sasuke's ears; some kind of freaking liquid is causing her blindness! What the hell?!

"Did you try to find what kind of liquid is this shit!" at each word Sasuke's voice went louder but Tsunade still looked indifferent.

"I was planning to take a sample in the morning but with this happening I think we need to delay it since it could affect her in this condition, please remember that she was stabbed just a few hours ago and our doctors are trying their best to keep her alive" she spoke evenly not betraying her poker face but inside she was as frantic as Sasuke because she too wanted to get on with the testing to find a cure for her.

Why does everything have to revolve around revenge? Why do people have to try to get even at the simplest things? Maybe it's just human nature that they had to keep hold on their pride and Hinata had to get into the middle of this revenge shit.


	29. Happiness

**AN: Weew how long has it been? Haha.. umm so it's my goal this summer is to finish Accidental Marriage, I'm so sorry again T^T. Also reviews wouldn't be bad if you are not angry that is O.O please don't be!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

Pain was the only thing buzzed in her mind, muffling a groan slowly her eyes opened only to shut it back from the pain in her lower abdomen. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her stomach only to intensify the pain that throbbed, not wanting to feel anymore she loosened her grip around herself letting her arms fall limp across her stomach and once again opened her eyes looking at where the ceiling supposed to be.

'Still blind' she concluded sadly, maybe deep in her mind she wished all this was a dream, a nightmare she had been living in. Sometimes she wished she hadn't helped that Kiyomi or met Sasuke for that matter but, really? Did she regret their time together? Their kisses? Their love? Even though they really didn't spend that long happy in love she didn't regret a single moment all she regretted was having Hiashi as a father.

Hinata turned to her side and curled tucking her head between her keens crying from the physical and emotional pain, she didn't care for her injuries she just wanted to curl and hide. When the door opened she froze still in her position and tears streaming freely down her cheeks, she heard quick steps and gasping but when Hinata felt cold hands trying to pull her from her position.

Hell broke loose.

Everything happened upon instinct Hinata thrashed her arms trying to get away from the hands that touched her, she screamed frightened that they were going to hurt her and the pain was too much for her as her screams echoed in the room frightened and in pain.

The nurse called for help as she tried to control Hinata but the girl wasn't cooperating, when the help came it was too late Hinata reopened her stab wounds that still had yet to heal making her blood pour soaking her hospital gown and sheets but Hinata didn't feel the extra pain from the wound that viciously tore open. She just wanted to get away but the sudden prick on her arm made her feel numb but that didn't stop her body from moving until eventually it took effect over her tortured body.

Hinata's body fell limp in one of the doctor's arms that gave her the small dosage of sedative to stop her before inflicting even more damage upon herself. But a sudden bang made the doctors and nurses in the room look up only to find a dark haired male in his hospital gown looking shocked at his wife who just fell limp, reacting quickly he shot forward wanting to take Hinata in his arms but the doctors stopped him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but you can't be here at the moment, we must attend her" he looked sympathetically at the frantic Uchiha who gave him a glare.

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY WIFE WITH YOU!" once again Sasuke tried to struggle against their grip but he couldn't budge from their tight holds.

"Once again I'm sorry, you need to go out" his voice was sincere as he and the other doctor took him out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"NO GODAMMIT LET GO!" Sasuke tried to free his captured arms; he just wanted to be with Hinata why were they taking him away? Why everything around then try to separate them?!

The doctors dragged Sasuke to his room even though he continued to struggle, his body was still weak or he would've been able to release himself free. One of the doctors grunted as Sasuke dug his elbow into his jaw but that didn't make him loose his grip on his arm.

Suddenly they pushed him into his room and before could Sasuke stop them; they locked his door trapping him in his room and thoughts. He tried to open the door but it won't budge but he continued slamming his fists against the wood which did nothing but hurt his hands, Sasuke gritted his teeth resting his forehead on the cool surface.

"I just want Hinata" he whispered closing his eyes sliding down the door, he just wanted to comfort Hinata after all he felt he was responsible for letting her suffer through everything. Sasuke rested on his knees with his hands clenched on his knees and his forehead still resting on the door, he felt so weak right then never in his life had he lost control. He was always the one to take over even when he felt humiliated he took it upon in his hands to destroy the person but Sasuke never imagined he'll fall in love like Hinata.

For some reason he felt that the world opposed of them being together, on that thought Sasuke felt his eyes moisten as the tears made its way out of his eyes down his cheeks. It's all a bad dream right? This is a nightmare that he'll soon wake up from and find himself back at the hotel with Hinata in his arms right?

Unfortunately no matter how many times he thought this is a nightmare; it's all reality, no matter how hard he wished it was, he'll still suffer the scars. Sasuke stayed in that position for what seemed like hours until he heard the doorknob rattle indicating it's being opened, he moved back but still didn't stand up. He looked up to see Tsunade enter the room with a grim face.

"Stand up Sasuke" she spoke evenly that Sasuke had to comply, on his feet his dark tired eyes strained on the blonde doctor.

"Is she fine?" his voice was hoarse and scratchy from shouting probably an hour ago or so, time is just meaningless to him now.

"They were able to stabilize her, so now she's sleeping. But I'm here for you to sign some papers" Tsunade waved a brown folder at him only to see him glance at them worriedly.

"What kind of papers?" he tried to even his voice but it was still rough.

"Don't worry it's for her operation, it seems that it will be better if we start really soon because it seems what happened to her last night was really disturbing for her. If we start soon she'll be able to get her vision back by the next 3 weeks or so" Sasuke stared at her, 3 weeks! That's a long time!

"Where do I sign?" Tsunade just nodded and noted where he should sign, Sasuke could see his hand shaking just holding the pen even the doctor noticed but kept quite. He couldn't control his hand much that he had to clutch it down with his left hand; eventually he was able to sign the documents he handed them back to the woman beside him.

"Thank you, don't worry Sasuke I'll do my best" after that was said she nodded leaving Sasuke on his own once again.

"She'll be fine" he whispered to himself happily.

Many hours passed and Tsunade was able to find a free operating room, she immediately went to Hinata's room with a nurse on tow but this time she didn't make the mistake of the nurse by rushing to her. She took her time to enter her room but it seems Hinata is still out cold; slowly she reached her hand shaking the tired girl out of her dreams.

Hinata felt a cool hand shaking her body lightly forcing her out of her sleep, when she realized what it was she flinched causing the hand to remove itself off her body. Hinata moved to her side facing the unknown figure but not opening her eyes, it was no use either way.

"Hinata dear, I'm doctor Tsunade and you have your operation now" the female voice made Hinata's heart pound, operation? Does she mean she'll actually be able to fix her eyes? Suddenly she felt her a surge of happiness, at last something good.

Hinata moved her body slightly indicating she heard her, she felt her throat constrict causing her not to use her vocal cords. Once again she felt the woman's hand on her back rubbing softly to calm her nerves as another pair of hands took her arm to inject her with anesthesia setting her to sleep once again, this time Hinata let them touch her since they'll be helping her. A few minutes later Hinata felt the familiar sensation falling into darkness but this time she welcomed it with a slight smile on her face.

Tsunade nodded at the nurse to call the others since her patient was unconscious this time she won't panic or any of these sorts; as soon as the other nurses entered with the gurney they moved Hinata gently laying her on the moveable bed.

At last for the first time everything was going to according to plan and nothing was stopping them from curing Hinata, it felt so long ago that this girl was fine but in reality only 2 or maybe 3 weeks had passed.

After a few hours it was done, at last it was done! Tsunade smiled as she wiped her brow, it was a bit tricky removing the serum that covered the most sensitive part of her eyes but she wasn't the best doctor for nothing.


	30. For Real

**AN: AT LAST I'M DONE! NO MORE DRAMA FOR THOSE TWO! To be honest I wanted to ruin stuff but it would be too much. I'll also write an epilogue soon and I promise you it'll be longer than this chapter for sure, also might revise some chapters from the beginning but I won't be deleting anything! But enjoy and send some love please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Accidental Marriage<p>

A few days passed and Hinata had been recovering incredibly well, but Sasuke wasn't able to visit her since he was checked out of the hospital, more like kicked out. Every time he wanted to visit Tsunade didn't allow him, as her doctor she thought it's better to let Hinata rest. Reluctantly he left her but today Tsunade called him and to be honest it was the best call he heard in a very long time.

"Hello?" Sasuke spoke through the phone

"Hello Sasuke its Tsunade"

"Is Hinata alright?" he immediately jumped into conclusions, but Tsunade just laughed through the phone making Sasuke sigh.

"No no I just called to say that you can finally come visit" her voice sounded relaxed and Sasuke hung up, he's happy doesn't mean he'll be nice, and of course Tsunade didn't leave his name out when she cursed at the beeping phone.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke entered the hospital he felt nervous and the funny thing it was finally his turn to visit instead of Hinata, he let out a dry laugh when he let the thought disappear. When he walked through the hospital halls he didn't even ask where Hinata's room was, he immediately walked down the familiar hallway where her room is supposed to be.<p>

Sasuke opened the door roughly only not to find that Hinata wasn't there, but there was an old couple who looked like they were going to kiss but got interrupted by Mr Casanova. Finally snapping out of it he apologized and quickly escaped to see Tsunade laughing at his blushing face.

"I was going to warn you but decided to let you find out on your own" she continued to laugh as Sasuke glared at her.

"Where is Hinata?" he said menacingly and Tsunade glared back.

"I was going to take you but now I won't"

"Easy, I can get it out of your staff" he smirked folding his arms but the blonde doctor continued to glare.

"If it wasn't for Hinata asking for you I would let you suffer" she sighed and waved at Sasuke to follow her.

Sasuke was surprised when he heard that Hinata wanted to see him, he would expect her to turn him down and he would enter anyway. Well it made things easier and it'll be easier to apologize as well, in his way.

They walked to the special ward where Hinata was kept, since she got out of the operation room recently Tsunade decided it would be better for her recovery to be in a quiet environment. Hardly anyone in the special ward except for extreme cases.

The doctor knocked and entered with Sasuke on tow, he peered to find Hinata staring out of the window but what surprised him that even though she was blind folded for now, she was smiling for the first time in a very long time.

Honestly he felt in content watching her smile, she deserves happiness that she haven't felt recently since she met him. That thought made him stop, was it his fault that she lost her smile? Well that was an obvious answer, Hiashi wanted to use her against him and Kiyomi almost killed her because he was her ex.

Tsunade was going to speak but suddenly Sasuke stopped her, this time he wanted to speak. His dark eyes softened as Hinata shook her head letting tresses of her hair fall against her beautiful face, even though it was simple he just wanted to hug her tightly against his chest and kiss her hard.

"Hinata" he whispered walking towards her, Tsunade disappeared letting the couple to reunite.

As soon as she heard his voice Hinata snapped her head to his general direction, she smiled softly she really missed him.

"Sasuke" she whispered back extending her hand that he captured quickly kissing softly. Feeling his lips made her shiver slightly, how long has it been since they last kissed, she missed all the romantic moments with her beloved husband. Yes that's right she called him her husband!

"I missed you so much" his voice was hushed as though afraid to break the special moment and his lips continued to kiss her palm, but soon after he tugged her arm to capture her face in his free hand and hold his lips against hers gently.

Hinata was surprised by his action but quickly responded thoroughly, his lips were soft but firm against hers. He needed this to make sure this is all real, to prove that Hinata is in fact the woman of his dreams. And to be truthful she was everything and more he could ever wish for.

Slowly he leaned back to look at Hinata's flushing face, "You never change" he chuckled as Hinata joined in giggling.

"And you did" she replied, yes he had changed and to the better because of this woman.

"I thought you were going to kick me out" he spoke his mind as he sat close to her placing her hands on his lap.

"Well I think I was at one point, but I never could do that. I can never deny what we had, what we _**have**_" she pushed herself closer to Sasuke.

Actually during the operation where she thought that she won't be thinking anymore, well she started to remember that beautiful night together (not the after). And what she felt was incredible, a feeling that was addicted and she didn't want to lose.

_**Love**_

A feeling that she always dreamed of, _**the**_ feeling that came in the form of Sasuke.

"Marry me again" he murmured in her ear, moving his lips to her neck giving it a soft kiss.

"Make it after I remove these bandages" she said giving Sasuke a peck, celebrating the new life they'll face together and it better be a good one. But if not… Well let's think of the better for now.


End file.
